


Bokuto Koutarou x Akaashi Keiji Smutty Shots

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Ageplay, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, BoyxBoy, Brat, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Femboy Akaashi Keiji, Fluff, Foursome, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Masochism, Omega Akaashi Keiji, One Shot, Oral, Power Bottom, Riding, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blindfold, blowjob, fem Akaashi keiji, genderbent, handjob, innocent akaashi Keiji, manxboy, master - Freeform, multiple orgasm, muscle fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Akaashi loves Bokuto’s dick
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 90
Kudos: 1270
Collections: my collection of sin





	1. Captain-sama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto likes Akaashi and Akaashi also likes him. But he decides to tease his upperclassman till he gets what he wants.

>Bokuto and Akaashi both agreed to meet at the school's gym to 'practice' a little. When Akaashi mentioned this Bokuto beamed out his miserable mood and quickly got ready to meet his precious underclassman.

Bokuto saw his precious angel outside the gym blowing on his hands to keep them warm. He would kill the weather if he could.  
"Akaashi!" He shouts running to the raven boy.  
"Hi Captain-sama!" He responds, Bokuto stops. Akaashi never calls him captain nor does he ever address him as sama. Was-no it cant be.  
"You're cold. You could have asked me to pick you up." Bokuto mentions pointing to his car.  
"I was on the bus when I messaged you, Captain-sama." Akaashi giggles a little at how much this is effecting Bokuto. He arranged this so he could tease Bokuto and finally get what he's been dreaming about for the past two years. "I didn't want to disturb you Ace-sama." Bokuto was going crazy.

"Captain-sama, I forgot my shirt at home. May I borrow your jumper?" He didn't forget, he just wanted to wear his captain's huge jumper so he could tease him further. In addition to this, he wore his very, very tight shorts.  
"Um sure." Bokuto responds handing his jumper to his underclassman.  
"Thank you, Captain-sama." He puts it on and he didn't expect it to be so big. The jumper went down to his mid thigh. Bokuto couldn't help but look at how cute his precious angel looked in the jumper.  
"Captain-sama, you are so big compared to me." Akaashi emphasises on the word big which makes Bokuto think of other unholy things. But he can't think of his underclassman in such a way, he's meant to be more mature.

"Captain-sama!" Keiji calls. "Can you help me?" Bokuto looked at him struggling to reach the top shelf. His arse wiggling in the process, oh how he long to ju-no he couldn't think of his teammate like that. Kōtarō blushes as he stands behind the short boy. He grabs the box with ease. He then felt Akaashi push backward a bit. He was hard, how would he explain his problem to his precious angel?  
"Is something wrong, Ace-sama?" He was now completely throbbing. Keiji smirked as he felt the older male's hard on against his cheek and he glanced at the older man looking at his arse and biting his lip. "Are you okay, Captain-sama? You seem a little tense." Akaashi carries on his movement, slowly and teasingly.

Then it clicked. All of this act from his precious angel was to purposely tease Bokuto. Bokuto looked at his underclassman rub and wiggle arse purposely against his dick.  
"I want to help your problem, Captain-sama!" Bokuto pushes the box back to its original spot and grasps both of his raven angel's hips. He then lowers his head so it's besides his beautiful princess' ear.  
"You are trying to drive me crazy. Wearing my jumper. Wearing these tight shorts. Calling me Captain and addressing me as sama. You're naughty. Very, very naughty." Bokuto whispers. "You could've just asked me to fuck you, instead of acting like a slut." Akaashi couldn't hold in his moans. He became as whining mess as Bokuto continuously called him degrading words and breathed on his neck.  
"Captain-sama! Please!" He begs trying to push back in order to get some friction but his gasp is too tight.  
"I love it when you call me that. Beg for it. Beg." Akaashi never thought Bokuto could be so domineering and quite rough.  
"Please, please! Captain-sama I want you." He begs looking at his captain with big navy eyes.  
"I don't even know what you want. Tell me. I'm quite intrigued, my precious princess." Akaashi whimpers at the new nickname and his persistence.  
"I want you to fuck me, Captain-sama. Please! Please, Ace-sama!" He pleads.

Bokuto flips him over and smashes his lips against his. Akaashi instantly responds, moving his lips in sync. He wraps his arms around the taller male's neck and attempts to deepen the kiss. Bokuto hands have found their way to his arse, he gave a light squeeze which made Keiji let out a small whimper. This was his chance to completely take over his underclassman. He slipped his tongue in. The younger man beneath him could only moan and whimper at his touches. Kōtarō parted their lips and rested his forehead against his, they both looked into each other's half-lidded eyes and panted.  
"We are not done." Bokuto whispered looking at his beautiful angel. "I need to hear you moan." Akaashi nodded in response.

Bokuto pulled down his shorts and Keiji's along with his pan-.  
"Really? How much was you going to tease me today?" Bokuto asks as he plays with the hem of the lace panties which were soaked in precum.  
"I wanted to make you happy, Captain-sama." He replied with a faint blush on his cheeks. Bokuto couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his jumper off of Akaashi and completely stripped himself. He left Keiji in his panties, he wanted to fuck him with them on. Bokuto picked up Akaashi and wrapped his slim yet thick thighs around his waist and pushes him against the shelves for extra support. He then brought his lips to one of Akaashi's nipples and began to suck, lick and torture the bud as his hand slowly tortured his penis.  
"Captain-sama! Captain-sama!" He continuously moaned. How he loved it.

Bokuto removes his hand fro the younger's dick and placed it on his arse. He ripped a small hole in the panties, enough for his dick. He then brings his finger to the boy's whimpering, drooling mouth.  
"Suck. Lick Captain's hands like a lollipop, princess." Akaashi complies. "You look so beautiful like this. Moaning and drooling and begging." Once he believed they were coated enough, he brought them to Keiji's hole.

He entered one in, making the boy throw his head back in pleasure.  
"I bet you finger yourself to the thought of me doing it. I bet you plead for it to be a cock. My cock don't you, my little angel." Bokuto whispered to the whimpering mess beneath him. To add to the pleasure Akaashi started to run both his erect buds. Bokuto added more and more of his fingers. He was fucking his princess with four of his thick long fingers. Akaashi couldn't take anymore and came in his panties with a scream of 'Captain-sama'  
"We are not finished yet. Can't you feel how hard your poor captain is?" Bokuto removed his fingers from his now very well stretch hole. He began to tease his head against the younger's hole.  
"I don't have lube." Bokuto mentions.  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Just fuck me already." Bokuto complies and pushes his head in. The boy let out girlish moans and overly sexual whimpers.  
"I can't believe you cam just from my fingers. It's so pathetic. But so cute. My precious angel." Bokuto slowly thrusted into the fragile boy. He bite down on his shoulder from the immense pleasure. "You feel so good. The best I've ever had." Bokuto moan against his neck. Bokuto is a free spirit, he has done it with many guys and girls which makes Akaashi very jealous all the time. Akaashi pulls Bokuto's head up from his neck and kissed his lips.  
"I want you all to myself." Akaashi mentions as he plays with his Captain's hair. Bokuto smiles and slowly fucks him at first. "Captain-sama you feel so good." Akaashi moans out and grips his hair.  
"You have always been my little angel. Even from the first time I saw you." His thrusts started to become more rough and faster. Bokuto let out low groans as Akaashi's hole was clenching around him.  
"You are so, so tight. I love it." Bokuto moans out. He brought he head to Akaashi's chest and started to mark it up. Leaving purple marks everywhere. He then licked and tortured his nipples again. Akaashi clawed at his back and the pleasure was becoming too much. Bokuto moaned at the stinging sensation on his back.  
"You're so cute like this." Bokuto's thrusts harshly hitting Akaashi's bundle of nerves which made him scream out.  
"Keep going Captain-sama." Bokuto thrusts upwards as he grips on Akaashi's hips to bring him down in time with his thrusts.  
"I wish I did this with you ages ago." Bokuto mumbles to himself. He kisses tenderly and softly on Keiji's neck. He let out moan as he felt Akaashi clench around him again. His breath coming in contact with the raven boy's neck, causing him to moan loudly. Bokuto lifts up his head.  
"You have a breath fetish?" Bokuto inquires, Akaashi could only nod, pleasure too immense for him to even speak or think.

"Captain-sama!" Keiji moaned as he came for the second time that night. Bokuto was coming to his end as well. His thrusts became sloppier. He started to give Akaashi sloppy open mouth kisses as he came inside him. Akaashi let out a little whimper as he felt it inside him.  
"You're so sexy." Bokuto mentions as he rubs his hair of out his own face.  
"Thank you, Captain-sama."

__


	2. Consensual somnophilia | daddy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto couldn’t resist himself as he watch Akaashi sleep.

It was late, everyone was asleep, it was a hard day. Practice went on for hours and hours. Karasuno and Nekoma did not give anyone a rest. Plus Akaashi and I did some extra practice, so he was completely knocked out. 

He looked adorable whilst he slept, he was so vulnerable. His pink lips are a little open as his drool pooled out his mouth, how I love his lips around my dick. Akaashi always knows how to suck my dick. Gently, I trace the outline of his lips with my thumb. So vulnerable, my sadistic side is definitely edging out. Slowly, I dip my thumb between his lips, I put a little pressure on his tongue. It was soft. The way he uses that tongue could kill a man. Then I add my index finger between his lips, I couldn't help but get hard from the sight. He was so vulnerable. 

"You like sucking on daddy's fingers don't you, baby boy?" I whisper in his ear as I thrust my fingers in and out his mouth. "I bet you want my cock in your mouth." I hear a little moan escape his lips.  
"Bokuto~" He still was asleep. A little tent formed in his boxers. Thank God, he had no top on.   
"Getting hard from sucking daddy's fingers. Naughty." I continue to tease, I love my little slut so much. I bring my saliva coated fingers down to his left nipple and start to play with it as I sucked and tortured the other with my other mouth. Unknowingly, he let out little moans and brought his hips up to gain friction. I placed bite marks around his chest which travelled up to his neck. Blue, purple, bloody marks cover his chest and neck, it was such a pretty sight. I wonder how his skin would look if it was cut, I wonder how his blood tastes. Hopefully one day I would know. 

Shoving my fingers back into his mouth, I begin to pull down his boxers. I loved how he had such a small cock to me. It was about 4 inches. I love the size difference. I was about 8 inches, he adored my size and my dick. He could just cum from sucking me off. 

Admiring again the beautiful sight of Akaashi's mouth being full, I ripped his boxers off because I didn't want to change my position. I was in between his beautiful tanned thighs.   
"Akaashi, baby boy wake up," I whispered gently into his ear, I wanted to see his navy eyes. Gradually his eyes begin to open, his eyelashes fluttering like butterfly wings. I pull my fingers out his mouth and travel the saliva down his stomach all the way to his entrance.   
"Daddy, what are you doing? You did all the hard work, you should've woken me up to help you. I missed the feeling of your fingers in my mouth." He pouts, I fucking love him so much, he so fucking cute.   
"Daddy didn't want to wake baby up." I begin to tease his entrance, to ease the pain I kiss him. Our lips move in sync, I hold his side whilst I edge my fingers in. He holds onto my neck and shoulders for support, our tongues battling for a bit until my fingers find themselves fully inside him. His body trembled at the sudden shot of pleasure. I thrust my fingers in and out as I continue to face fuck him with my tongue. All my baby could do was moan and scream.   
"Don't be so loud baby boy, you don't want anyone to hear." He nods his head and bites down onto my shoulder. I moan from the incredible shoot of pain.   
"Daddy you said not to be loud." Akaashi teasingly whispers in my ear. Naughty.

Soft kisses were plastered all of my neck as I fingered the angel below me. As I added more fingers in, the more harsh the kisses became on my neck.   
"Daddy please put your cock in my cunt." Akaashi impatiently and desperately commands. I will teach him his lesson later. I pull down my boxers and shorts, he frowns a little. "Daddy take your top off!" He commands, I raise my eyebrows up in question.   
"Who is in charge? You? You think you're in charge," I thrust deeply into him. "You're the one with a cock in your cunt. Ask nicely." I begin to move in and out of him harshly, he is lots for words. Amazing.   
"Ple~ah~ Plea~ngh~ Please~ah" Be sounded angelic, so beautiful. As a reward for his beauty, I take off my top. As soon as it is off, he roams his hands over my toned boy, he digs his nails into my sides as I find his bundle of nerves. 

As I find the right pace, I begin to kiss him softly. He lets out a tiny whimper from the unexpected tenderness. Akaashi holds onto my cheeks to deepen the kiss. I pull away and look into his half lidded eyes, he's so beautiful. Rapidly thrusting in and out of the angel, I grab both of the backs of his knees and force them onto his chest, I hold them there as I go deeper into him.   
"Hold your legs for me baby." Obediently he does, spreading them wider for me. What a good boy. I start to play with his nipples with my tongue and my left hand as my other one gave him harsh spanks. He let out lewd moans which were heavenly. 

Each smack to his thigh caused him to clench around me, I groaned against his chest. Torturously, I move my hips at a slow pace, he lets out elongated moans as my dick would come in contact with his bundle of nerves.   
"Daddy, allow me to cum please?" He implores, I couldn't say no to him. Not after this session anyway.   
"Go ahead." I hold onto his mouth as he screams and climaxes over both our stomachs. So beautiful. "I'm not done yet baby boy." I mention, as I continue to live my hips dangerously fast in and out of him. 

"Baby boy, you feel so good around daddy. When we get home, I will give you such a good treat. Daddy needs one too. When we get home, I'm going to mark up your beautiful, pure, heavenly skin." I was coming to my end, my thrusts became more sloppy yet more harsh. He pulled me for one last kiss as I cam deep inside him. For a moment I stayed with him, until I got the strength to move out of him.   
"Bokuto, I don't think I would be able to toss to you." My face dropped.   
"Why?!"   
"Look at my arse! You really have five thousand personalities!"


	3. Fem!Akaashi | Cheerleader | Tied up | Blow-job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto mouth fucks Akaashi and Bokuto return the favour of eating her out.

“Akaashi you are so good for me.” Bokuto says as he travels his hands up and down the raven-haired girl’s face. Her body was completely vulnerable due to being tied up with a skipping rope. Akaashi was on her knees still in her cheerleading outfit, Bokuto loved fucking her in it.  
“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi moans as his thumb outlines her lips and gently dips in.  
“No, no, no. You know the rules.” He licks his lips as she blushes.  
“Sorry master.” Her cheeks turn a dark rouge, she wishes to cover her face but her hands were tied.  
“So perfect. You’re my good girl.” Bokuto purrs crouching down time her level. “My little cheerleader.” Honestly this aide of Bokuto always scared Akaashi because she never knew what was going to happen. However it aroused her a great deal. “Baby your body is so perfect.” His hands roam her body, his left hand travels up her top to grope her DD tits as the right hand lifted up her skirt to reveal a little wet patch from her arousal.  
“I haven’t even done anything.” Bokuto chuckles, as he traces his thumb on the wet spot. Slowly he adds a little bit of pressure causing her thighs to tremble.  
“Master please.” She begs, Bokuto still wanted to have fun. As he plays with her through her knickers, he begins to torture her left nipple. Form the increase in pleasure she brings her thighs together to imprison the captain’s hands, her hips start to move up and down to add friction.  
“Naughty. Naughty. Naughty.” Bokuto chants, he pulls his hand out from her top and forces her thighs open with ease. Teasingly he uses both his hands for a millisecond and stops. Then he gets out of his crouch position and stands in front of her. 

“Wanna suck my cock?” Bokuto rhetorically asks, he knew she wanted to. Desperately she nods, he smirks. Bokuto pulls his gym shorts down alongside his boxers. Eagerly Akaashi wraps her lips around his head, it wasn’t even out for a second, he chuckles.  
“Wanted my cock that badly? Such a desperate slut.” Akaashi moans at Bokuto’s degrading words and the scent that radiates off his body. Akaaahi couldn’t deepthroat her senpai due to the restraints. She tries her best to get all of it but it feels like Bokuto is purposely moving back to make her more desperate. She bobs her head back and forth, Bokuto let out low groans every time she would twirl her tongue around.  
“Such a good mouth.” He moans, Akaashi smiles internally. She’s still upset she can’t get her senpai’s dick all the way down her throat so she pulls off of him completely.  
“Master, can you come forward a bit? I’m having difficulty getting all of it.” She pouts he moans a little as she nuzzles her face with the tip of his dick.  
“Of course. I couldn’t deprive you.” Bokuto grips onto her hair and forces his dick all the way down her throat. Tears being to stream down her face as his hips began to thrust in and out of her mouth. Secretly, she loved Bokuto’s rough side more than his cute, soft side. When he was in the moment he knew how to competent pleasure her. Every time his tip hit the back of her throat, he couldn’t bare the pleasure, he would groan loudly and try to gain more pleasure by trying to go deeper. After a couple lore harsh thrusts in her mouth, he cam down her throat.  
“Such a good girl, don’t allow any cum to drip out.” Bokuto praises wiping the tears from her face, she nuzzles into his soft touch. 

“Now for your reward!” He smiles, she had no clue what he was going to do. He picked her up so she was sitting in her arse and not her knees, he then spreads her legs wide. “Spread your legs as wide as possible.” He commands sweetly as he pulls her soaked knickers off. Akaashi watches every movement he makes, still confused of what’s he’s going to do.  
“Master oh-ngh what are you doing?” She moans as she felt him lick her clit.  
“Returning the favour. I’ve always wanted to taste you.” Bokuto goes back to licking and playing with her. Her thighs grasp the captains head, the pleasure was too immense. Bokuto grabs her thighs and forces them back open. He keeps both his hands there, he could feel her legs shake underneath his grip. Occasionally they would threaten to close, but it was impossible due to his harsh grip. Bokuto moves his right hand away, so he can use it to finger her. He sucked on her clit thoroughly, he licked all the juices out of her. He fucking loved the taste, it was so sweet. Sometimes he would dip his tongue into her hole which made her scream out a string of moans and begs. As he expertly used his tongue, he added a finger in her. Thrusting in and out, causing her to feel dizzy.  
“Master it feel so good.” She moans as he begins to literally make out with her underneath and scissor her open. “I don’t think i can last master. Please, can I cum?” Bokuto nods against her. She lets out a choir of moans and squirts in his mouth.  
“That was fucking hot. I’ve always wanted to do that.” Bokuto mentions as he wipes his mouth. He gives her a tender kiss on the lips. She seems a bit gone. 

Bokuto pulls his shorts and boxers up, takes a quick picture of his girlfriend for when he wants to wank. He pulls her knickers up and unties her wrists. He places her in his lap and kisses her sore wrists.  
“You did so well baby.” He coos her, she curls up and rests her head on his chest.  
“Thank you.” She mumbles as she falls I to a deep sleep. ‘I will wait until she wakes up so I can clean her.’ Bokuto thinks, he rests his back on the wall and also falls asleep with an angel in his arms.


	4. Daddy kink | muscle fetish | choking | aftercare | rough sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo takes Bokuto to a whorehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s unedited but enjoy.
> 
> It’s shit. 
> 
> Please leave some suggestion I low-key need some inspiration.

"Where are we going? I have some business to attend." Bokuto questions with a tone of annoyance.  
"Beating someone isn't business." Kuroo replies, looking at him. "I think you need to let off steam in another way." He wiggles his eyebrows.  
"So you're taking me to some cheap whorehouse?" The grey haired man ironically asked. "You're ridiculous." He chuckles, Kuroo's sex drive just amused the owl.  
"It's not cheap. It's quite expensive in there." Kuroo defends, the boss of Fukurodani never seemed satisfied with anything. Literally nothing could get Bokuto out his miserable mood. "I reserved one for you."  
"Whatever, if I'm unsatisfied or they're ugly. I'm burning it down." Kuroo knew he wasn't joking, he has seen the crazy owl do many terrible, unreasonable things for the most stupidest of reasons.  
"Apparently the one I picked out for you, satisfies every customer he has." Bokuto cocks an eyebrow in curiosity.  
"That better be true." Bokuto indirectly threatens.  
"We are meeting Iwaizumi and Daichi there." Kuroo announces.  
"Are they regulars there?" Bokuto inquires.  
"We all have are favourite one. Now your chance to find one."  
"Are our fuck toys a sign of friendship?" Bokuto chuckles. 

Surprisingly, the whorehouse was not a run down bar, with LED lights flickering or it didn't have the stench of shit.  
"This is luxurious for a fuck." Bokuto jokes, staring a little bit in awe at the place.  
"The fucks are good so who cares." Both men laugh as they lit their cigarettes.  
"They are there, Daichi." Iwaizumi's voice rang. "Where have you been?" He aggressively asked; he doesn't mean to sound aggressive, it was just him.  
"There was traffic." Kuroo responds. "How long have you been here for?" He asks through buffs of smoke.  
"About twenty minutes." Daichi answers; he was a sweet man but the other side of him was not pretty. "Did you finish the bus-"  
"Come on guys we came here to relax, let's not talk business." Both Daichi and Bokuto give the tallest daggers, business was important wherever you are. 

"Sir they are here!" The woman behind the counter shouts; the nerves could be heard in her voice. Quickly a man in his mind forties comes running out.  
"Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Bokuto. We are glad that you have chosen our services." The balding man extends his sweating hand out and Bokuto takes it, the sensation was terrible.  
"Your establishment is gorgeous." Bokuto smiles, 'the sex better be as good as the place looks' he thought.  
"Thank you very much sir." The man smiles nervously, he didn't want to make the boss of the underworld upset.  
"Follow Yachi to your room, Mr. Bokuto. I'm sure you gentlemen know where your rooms are." Bokuto followed the small blond down a long hall, the sounds of moans and groans echoed through the marble hallway. The floor was made out of a white marble which had streaks of gold within, the walls were painted an off white. Pictures hung on the walls, it varied from Michael Angelo paintings to Van Gogh's work. It was a magnificent place, Bokuto thought he should buy it.  
"Here is your room sir. His name is Akaashi, the most prized one here. Have a nice stay." Bokuto thanked her and tipped her £100 carelessly, she let out a small squeal from the huge amount of money. 

Before opening the white door, Bokuto let out a huge sigh. What hell was waiting for him? Leisurely he opens the door, scared of what he might see. 'Please be a cute boy, please be a cute boy, please be a cute boy.' He chanted in his head. Luck was on his side today. A beautiful boy was kneeling in the centre of the room naked, his lovely sea blue navy eyes watched the older man close the door gently and stroll towards him.  
"You're quite the beauty, aren't you?" Bokuto rhetorically asks, he stroked the boys face; it was smooth and pure. The boy beneath him nuzzled his face into his hand. "Aw so cute." Bokuto cooed, his gentle touch made the boy smile. As the older man crouched, he gripped onto the black locks tightly making the small boy moan. "You better fuck as good as you look." Akaashi watch the amber eyed male with fear.  
"How would you like to be addressed, sir?" The boy questions.  
"Whatever. I don't care." Bokuto didn't have a preference on name calling.  
"Can I call you daddy, sir?"  
"Sure. I'm here just to fuck you, I don't care what you call me." Bokuto mentions as he picked up the skinny boy with ease and threw him on the bed. "You have a preference as to what you want to be called?"  
"I like degrading names, daddy." Akaashi blushed a little.  
"So you like when I call you a little cockslut? You like it when daddy calls you a cumslut or a useless fuck toy?" Bokuto whispered into the boy's ear, he let out little whimpers.  
"Yes daddy." Akaashi seductively whispers back. Bokuto liked this one. 

Usually when he went to fuck someone they always wants to pleasure him and they go unsatisfied. One of Bokuto big turn ons is satisfying his partner. That's why he goes unsatisfied and frustrated. He wanted his partner to feel as good as him. 

"What do you want daddy to do?" Bokuto inquires as he kiss gently on Akaashi's chest, teasing his nipples a little.  
"Isn't this session supposed to satisfy you? You're friend said I needed to give you want you wanted." Bokuto stops his actions and pins to the boy to the bed in frustration. The boy squeals from the sudden aggression.  
"I asked you a fucking question." The angered owl spits, the boy beneath him trembles.  
"Whatever daddy wants." He replies thinking that's what the older male wants to hear.  
"No, no. For fuck sakes! No." Bokuto lets go of the boy and moves away. "I asked what you want. Tell me. I don't like leaving anyone unsatisfied. It's a complete turn off when I'm getting all the pleasure. It's boring." Akaashi's eyes widen, no man has given him what he wants. Usually they will use him and he always has to fake an orgasm.  
"I-I-I- No one has asked that." Akaashi whispers, he's never really thought of it before. The grey haired man watches the boy struggle, another waste of time. Bokuto goes to tell him he's going to leave but Akaashi silence him.  
"I want daddy to tease me. Can daddy suck me off? I want daddy to play with my nipples and bite my neck. I want daddy to aggressively use me. I want daddy to degrade me. I want daddy to feminise me." Bokuto smirks, he crawls between the boys legs and begins to kiss his thighs. 

Biting softly at the delicate skin, Akaashi let out little moans which made Bokuto get hard. Soft kisses trailed to the boy's small dick, he chuckled at the small size.  
"Want daddy to suck your clit?" A wave of pleasure shot through the boy as Bokuto began to suck his head. This was the first time he ever received head.  
"Daddy~ nghhh ~ oh my god daddy ~ daddy ~" Bokuto's smile never moves away from his lips, he loves it. The boys moans were so sweet like honey. So thick from pleasure. It was a beautiful sight, the boy's thighs trembled underneath his touch, Akaashi's hands balled up into fists as he gripped the sheets. Bokuto tongue played with the head a little before he took him fully into his mouth, his dick so small it didn't even reach the back of his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, Akaashi let out high pitch squeals.  
"Daddy it feels so good. Oh my god. Thank you daddy." He moaned, the pleasure was so immense. The feeling of his dick being tortured was edging him closer to his climax. The owl pulled off, he whined loudly, he wanted more.  
"You can cum. Want daddy to swallow?" This was too much, he's never been cared for in this way. This was edging him in as well.  
"Yes please daddy." Akaashi nods eagerly, he watches intensely as he sees the bigger man take his dick so easily into his mouth. "Daddy~ That feels~ oh daddy, daddy, daddy~ ngh ahh." He moans as he climax into his mouth, Bokuto pulls off and swallows it all. "That's the first time I've cum with an orgasm." Akaashi pants out, he's never felt like that. "Thank you daddy." He crawls to the man and gives him a hug.  
"You sounded amazing, my little owl." Bokuto praises, even though it wasn't on the list of things he wanted, the older liked to praise.  
"Owl? I like Owls. They have funny legs." Akaashi giggles, Bokuto's heart sped up. Did he just find the love of his life? "Call me your little owl, daddy." Bokuto couldn't resist the urge to fuck him. 

Sporadically the boss pins the boy to the bed, he starts to scatter kiss all along his neck. It didn't take long for the little owl to get hard again.  
"We're not supposed to kiss daddy but please kiss me. Please daddy, daddy please." Akaashi implored, Bokuto couldn't deny his little owl. Forcefully he connects their lips, his left hand gripping his face as the other held him up. The connection blew fireworks in both of their stomachs. The kiss was filled with passion and eagerness; it was a kiss both longed for, for a while. Nibbling lightly on his lover's lip, he grants him entrance, his tongue explores his mouth like it was a cave filled with ancient treasure, Akaashi moaned at the sensation as the tongue basically fucked his mouth. For a short breath he pulled off, looking at the boy underneath, his eyes were half-lidded, his pants were heavy. He looked so perfect. Through little pants he kisses the boy. His lips were irresistible and incredibly soft. It drove him mad. 

"Turn over for me." Bokuto demands, instantly the boy twists his body. "Stick your boy-pussy up for daddy, like a good cockslut." Whilst the boy stuck his arse up, the owl gave it a harsh smack.  
"Wow your little arse is spectacular." Bokuto groans at the site, his hole was already stretched but Bokuto wanted to give him a surprise. Without warning he gave a little lick to his hole, the boy jolted from the sudden connection.  
"Daddy you don't need to do that. I'm alread~ ngh ah ~ I'm-I'm al~ah yes yes ~ stretche~" He moans, this felt lovely. The pleasure was so intense, his eyes rolled back into his head.  
"I know, but daddy likes tasting his little boy." Bokuto continued to kiss and lick the hole, it twitched for more. Occasionally he would dip his tongue inside, Akaashi let out loud moans. His legs struggled to stay up as Bokuto added fingers to increase the pleasure. Koutarou's fingers were thick and long, they filled him up so perfectly. The feeling of his fingers brushing against his walls alongside his tongue with the frequent smacks to his thighs which will leave bruises were driving the boy to insanity. No man has ever given him this much attention and pleasure, never in his life has he felt this good. It was like the strix nebulosa put a spell on him.  
"Dad-daddy ple-plea~ nghhh ~ please~ oh ah nghh I-I- I ne~nghh yo~ your c~cock nghh." Akaashi cried out as he gripped the sheets, he needed more, he needed his daddy's cock.  
"Anything for my little cockslut." Bokuto smugly replies, the boy's moans could be enough to make him cum. 

Bokuto moves away from him to get undress, Akaashi's curiosity took over him, he wanted to see what the man hid under the suit. Crawling over to the man he begins to help him undress, his muscles tensed underneath the body soft touches. The boy was surprised at how well built the man was, his shoulders had muscles, it was so hot. As he removed his shirt, he was shocked by the huge owl which was tattooed on his back. Other tattoos scattered his arms but the boy couldn't avert his eyes from the beautiful tattoo. Tenderly he sketches his fingers along the outline.  
"It's beautiful. I've never seen an owl in real life, I want to. I've always wanted a pet owl." The boy mumbles, he thought the other man didn't hear.  
"I have most of the species. Owls are amazing creatures." Bokuto loved Owls as well, they were his pride and symbol. As Bokuto pulled his trousers down Akaashi timidly kissed his back and neck. The older man let out low groans, his soft lips against his rough skin felt so satisfying. With each kiss the boy planted on his back or neck made his back muscles tense, the boy loved the way it felt beneath his finger tips. Hesitantly he roams the older man's body, he was so effortlessly perfect. The man wasn't even flexing them, he was fortunate to have such an incredible body.  
"You getting off from just my muscles. You really are a little slut." Bokuto chuckles, the younger boy's dick twitches. "You really do like being degraded like a worthless, useless bitch. You like it when daddy calls you that? Say it, say you are a worthless, useless cockslut, tell me all you are is cumdump for old men to use." Bokuto grips Akaashi's hands tightly, he whimpers at the pain.  
"I'm a worthless, useless cockslut. I like being used as a cumdump. But I only want to be daddy's cumdump." Akaashi utters into his ear, Bokuto smirks. This boy was perfect. 

Rapidly Bokuto pinned Akaashi to the bed, he forced his legs wide open. Gently rubbing his thighs before he gave them harsh spanks, he loved the sound it made and the whimpers he would make with every time he hand cane into contact with the fragile, bruised thigh.  
"Do I need to use a condom?" Bokuto asks.  
"No I don't have any more customers, your friend booked me for the whole night." Akaashi explains, Bokuto grinned that he loved going raw. Before he entered him he teasingly rubbed his head against his hole making Akaashi move his hips down, the older man couldn't help but chuckle at the pathetic site. Torturously slow he enters the little owl, he lets out a low moan as he feels his dick get eaten up by his walls.  
"Fuck, fuck you feel so good my little owl." Bokuto moans, his arse was heavenly.  
"Dad-daddy you're~ ngh~ dick is so big~ ah." Akaashi praises, this was the first time he actually meant to. Bokuto was about 9 inches, maybe even more.  
"You like daddy going raw in your cunt. You want to get fucking knocked up don't you. Want daddy cum pooling inside you, want to have daddy's babies?" Bokuto starts to thrust his cock in and out the boy, it felt amazing. Every time he thrusted in he felt the hole clench around him. "Your hole is so eager for daddy cock, you are such a good cockslut. Tell daddy how much you want to be filled." Bokuto demands as his starts to move his hips at a harsher pace. Licking his nipples hard, Bokuto hips smash against his. He bit and sucked his nipples, Akaashi was lost in pleasure.  
"Ngh d-da-ngh ye~ ah mmh l-" The boy wasn't even able to articulate his words as Bokuto found his special spot. "Daddy!" He screamed, the older man smugly watched as the boy completely lost his sanity as he inflicted immenses pleasure. Smacking him, biting him, sucking him, thrusting in him, giving him sloppy kisses and pinning him; it was gradually causing Akaashi to lose himself.  
"I l-love daddah cum. I~ want to be hisah cumdump. Give me-me your-your cum-cum d-daddy. Preg-gn-nghh impregnate me." Akaashi definitely lost it completely, he was moaning out the most crude and foul things. However Bokuto couldn't be more happier, this brought him so much satisfaction. Closing his eyes, he focused all his sensation on his dick. Groaning as he felt his dick move in and out at a rapid pace, feeling the hole twitch for more every time he thrusted out. The delicate screams every time his tip hit the boy's prostate. How he could sense the boy's climax edging on just from the tight squeezes of his hole.  
"Fuck baby. Your hole is so good. Daddy loves it so fucking much." He moans, opening his eyes. 

As he was nearing his climax as well, Bokuto's hands wrapped around the boy's neck. The boy let out a whimper from the new, sudden action. It made his body feel sensitive to his touch. To add more pressure the boy wraps his hands around Bokuto's, he let out a satisfying moan as he felt himself lose oxygen. His other hand grabbed Bokuto's and he travelled it up to his lip. Choking him and brutally fucking him, the boy sucks his finger, running his tongue over the thick digits. Bokuto lost controlled as he watched the navy blue angel below him fuck his mouth with his fingers and his grip never loosening from his own as he choked him.  
"Da~ah Daddy~ ngh ngh ngh ~ please let me cum-ah-cum."  
"Go ahead." Bokuto groans as he starts to edge his way to his climax. Without touching the boy's dick, white ribbons cover both their chests.  
"Daddy!" Akaashi clawed at his owl cover back, he moaned as he felt the muscles tense under his finger tips. The feeling felt amazing.  
"Tighten up for me baby." Bokuto demands as his me draws closer to his edge. After a couple powerful thrust, he fills the boy up fully. "Shit, shit. Fuck. Fuck." He chants. "You're amazing." Bokuto groaned loudly. 

Once Bokuto gains his composure, he goes to the en-suite that is provided for the guests. Akaashi pouts, he knew the older man wouldn't care to clean him up or help him. He hears a tap turn on and go off. Upset the boy faces away from the toilet, he lets out a yelp when he feels a warm towel start to clean him up.  
"Daddy, what are you doing? You don't need to do that." Bokuto raises his eyebrow.  
"I'm not going to leave you like that. So lie back and relax." Bokuto commands, the boy complies. Throughout his career no man has ever given him this much satisfaction nor care ever. Humming softly as boulot cleaned him up, wiping away the small spurts of blood from the harsh bites. Quickly he ran to the bathroom and came out with a new towel, he placed the ice cold towel on the boy's neck.  
"This should help it not hurt so much the next Day." Akaashi smiles, it was nice to have aftercare.  
"Can we cuddle?" Akaashi muttered, Bokuto didn't hear.  
"Sorry?"  
"Can we cuddle?" He mutters again, Bokuto smiled and nodded.  
"Sure baby boy. Let me go see my friends quickly and I will come back and cuddle you. Want to cuddle my suit jacket whilst I'm gone?" Akaashi energetically nods his head, the boss of Fukurodani laughed, he was so sweet. 

"Hey, hey, hey." Bokuto beamed, all the men eye each other, they stare at their friend relieved like a curse has been lifted.  
"He's fixed!" Kuroo shouts, running to his best friend to give him a hug. "Thank god, I thought I lost you." The tall raven faked crying.  
"He was such a fucking cockslut. I mean fuck." Bokuto explains his wonderful night to his friends. Iwaizumi talks about his night.  
"Mine is so bratty. He's just a thirty cumslut. And he had this huge bruise from this guy and he couldn't tell me who did it. I'm the only one who can fucking mark him." Aggressive as always, Iwaizumi was the most caring guy but it always comes out as a threat.  
"Mines an angel. He's so sweet but is a huge DD/LG fan." Daichi laughs. 'Our friendship is really going to be based on our sexual relationships' Bokuto thought.  
"Mines quiet. He liked to dress up as a cat or some female game character." Kuroo explains, a tinge of confusion laced in his voice. "We are all staying the night right?" Kuroo asks as he stands up, everyone replies in unison 'yes'. 

Quietly Bokuto walked over to the bed, trying not to disturb the princess.  
"Daddy was so long." Akaashi pouts, extending his hands out so he could hug the big man, he was like a five year old.  
"You don't need to call me daddy anymore, my name is Bokuto Koutarou, your name is Akaashi right?" The boy nods, attempting to pull the man down onto the bed.  
"I like calling you daddy." Bokuto blinks a couple times but accepts it. It's not like he hated it. "Can we cuddle now?" He whined, his small hands unbuttoning the man's shirt. "I want to cuddle with you forever daddy." Bokuto felt the same way. He stripped himself fully only leaving his boxers on and got under the bedcover and pulled the boy close to his chest. 

"Aren't you the evil man?" Akaashi inquires, his focus fully on the man's tattooed arm.  
"Yeah." He replies confused.  
"You don't seem so evil as everyone says, daddy." He looked up at his amber eyes which were filled with awe. "I find it attractive."  
"What?"  
"The idea of you being bloody from someone's blood whilst you fucked me, whilst you fucked your frustration into me, daddy."  
"You're so naughty." Bokuto laughed as he kissed the boy's neck.


	5. Innocent Akaashi | Daddy kink | Feminisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi has a hard on he doesn’t understand it and ask Bokuto to help him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have a daddy kink. 
> 
> Thanks for 400 reads I really appreciate it 🥰

The sounds of birds chirping and the wind flowing brought peace onto my corrupted mind. The sound of the innocent nature outside my widow made the woman who was on all four begging to be fucked seem innocent. Don't judge me I'm a teenager and my hormones are just horny constantly. Honestly, the woman wasn't doing anything for me, she is pretty but my dick just doesn't want to react. Getting bored of her consistent begging and whining I click off, my dick seemed to react to a little twink getting fucked whilst he was tied. This always happened, I would watch a video of two women or a man and a woman, my dick wouldn't react so I would go onto a video of a small fragile boy getting absolutely destroyed by a huge man. My focus was never on the top, I loved watching the twink. Every time I would watch these types of videos I would imagine myself fucking the life out of the twink, it always edges me. It was just magnificent how they would move their tight arses up and down, or how they knew how to suck dick. Or how they would moan, or how they would address the top as 'master' or 'daddy'. It really brought out my sadistic and dominant side out, sometimes I would go in too deep and watchmen bruise up and fuck the boy into next year. Another way to quickly get off, I would think of my best friend Akaashi underneath me, I would imagine myself preforming all these disgusting things on him. That always worked. 

Watching the twink beg for more and getting pounded into the mattress, my dick begins to throb.  
"Fuck." I close my eyes and picture myself fucking Akaashi. His arse up in the air ready for me to destroy it. Shit bet my dick would rub nicely against his walls. I wonder what he would sound like.  
"Fuck. Shit. Cunt." I whisper moan as I stroke myself, I was edging just one more image of Akaashi begging for more brought me to my end.

\- a lil time skip - 

Out of nowhere, Akaashi messaged me to come over to his house, he seemed that he needed me. Every bad thought possible ran through my mind, I shouldn’t jump to conclusions but what if... no Akaashi would never. Finally, I arrive at his door, frantically knocking on his door like I was the police.  
“Bokuto you’re here! I need your help.” Akaashi looked like he was crying, his face was all red.  
“What’s wrong?” I question, embracing him for a quick hug.  
“I don’t know what happened.” He continues to cry, what the fuck happened?  
“Can you please tell me?” I yell a little, I was getting extremely nervous.  
“My penis.” He replies, gulping loudly from the endless amount of tears. “It's so hard. What is wrong with me? Help me Koutarou!” I laugh loudly at how someone could be so naive and innocent.  
“You’ve never had this? So you’ve never watched porn? Never thought to touch yourself?” I investigate, everyone’s watched porn and touched themselves. It’s human nature.  
“No, I’ve never had this. Mummy says that for bad people. What do you mean touch yourself?” Oh, I forgot that Akaashi’s mum was an overprotective parent, she home schools him, restricts any adult content from his phone and is just the worse.  
“Do you want me to help you?” He nods shyly. “You know after I help you, you turn into a bad boy.” I had to play on this, I’ve been fantasising about this for ages.  
“I don’t want to be a bad boy.” Akaashi cries pouting. “I want to be a good boy.” He adds as he smiles cutely, the innocence he held was so pure and just fucking sexy.  
“The only way to be a good boy is if your address me as daddy.” He never had a father and his mother definitely didn’t want him to know, so he was completely oblivious to it.  
“Can you help me then daddy?” Just hearing say it once was enough to get me a little bit hard. “I want to be a good boy, daddy.” He’s killing me, he was so perfect. 

We went up to his bedroom for a little more privacy, I didn’t want his witch mum to see it. She would obliterate me to smithereens. Carefully, I place him on my lap.  
“This won’t hurt. You’re going to feel so good. Remember the rule, good boys say daddy.” He nods his head in understanding, he was is innocent it was almost erotic. Slowly I pull off his trousers alongside his... “Why are you wearing these?” I play with the hem of his panties, he looked nice in them admittedly and so so sexy. This boy is trying to kill me. I’m dead.  
“Mummy says they are better for me. She said boxers are disgusting and for bad boys.” Come to think of it most of Akaashi’s things are feminine. His mum was a creep, I didn’t know it went this deep. I pull them till they are a film his knees, I like how they complimented his tamed thighs; white to match his pure soul. Romeo and Juliet shit.  
“Is this safe daddy?” He questions with a worried look, I place my chapped lips on his soft, smooth lips to reassure him.  
“It’s going to be okay,” I note as I play with his head. Whimpering loudly as I stroke his whole length, it’s so small. About half the size of mine. “Your little cock is so cute, baby boy. So small.” I whisper into his ear as I kiss his neck and nibble on his ear. From the increase in pleasure, he grips my shirt for support as he moaned. His legs spasms as I quicken up my pace. So much precum licked out of his cock that it acted as a lubricant, he was such a naughty boy.  
“Daddy, what is this feeling?” Akaashi moans softly.  
“It’s called pleasure. I will teach you more in the future.” I reply, it still amazed me how he, a teenage boy, hasn’t gotten a hard-on. « Just endure it. Close your eyes and allow daddy to take care of you.” I mutter in his ear, he nods his head and complies. Such a good submissive boy. As I wank him off at a good steady pace, I lift up his top and begin to play with his erect buds. They looked so feminine like, they practically was begging to be licked and tortured. Giving up, I start to lick them and suck in them.  
“Daddy, what ar~ nghhhh ~ d~oin~nghhh?” Akaashi pants out, his moans sounded so much better than my imagination.  
“You want to feel good don’t you?” I question through little licks of his nipple which were making him all flustered.  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Then allow daddy to do his thing.” Don’t worry, I would not force him to have sex. Once I break his wall down a little, I will introduce him. I’m not an absolute creep, I’m just a pervy teenage boy. Resisting the urge to bite his delicate skin was harder than I imagined, I hated my sadistic side so much. As I played violently with his buds, I begin to move my wrist in circular motions up and down, his little head being tortured a lot. A large amount of precum which spurted out, he was like a woman.  
“You’re so wet for daddy.” He didn’t understand it, but it was fun to feminise him. “You get so wet from me just touching your clit and nibbling on your tits. Such a dirty boy.” This felt so amazing to say, it felt so nice to comment as he moaned like a whore.  
“Daddy said I’m-I’m a good boy. I’m~ nghh da~dadda t~ tha~!” He attempted to articulate but it was impossible. Watching the twink gets pleasured was all beneficial because now I can pleasure my baby boy to the fullest.  
“I’m goi~ah pe~pee, dad~daddy.” Keiji moans, god his innocence was so erotic and sexy. “Da~daddy!” He screams as he squirts all his cum on my hand and his chest.  
“Thank you, daddy.” He hugs me and starts to cry, it’s not like I saved him.  
“You did so well baby boy. Such a good boy for daddy.” I praise as I help him put his clothes back on. “Can I ask a favour?” He nods his head. “May I take one of your underwear home?” I question, I’m imploring he says yes.  
“Sure daddy.” He replies, he’s not going to question it. “Here.” He hands me a pair, they were a baby pink lace. How beautiful. 

“Doesn’t daddy have a penis?” Akaashi asks curious, his face still as pure as ever.  
“Yes,” I reply, kinda scared.  
“Can I see it?” Was he being serious? “Please daddy.” For a second I sit there in shock and daydream for a bit, Akaashi sharks me back into reality.  
“Don’t be scared.” I chuckle a little, I pull out my dick and he sits there in awe.  
“Daddy wears boxers,” Akaashi mentions as he played with the hem of my Calvin Klien boxers. “Daddy is so big. Why is daddy so big?” Does he even know what he saying? “Can I play with it?” He questions, looking up at me with pleading eyes.  
“No, you’re not ready yet.” I’m doing the right thing, I’m not going to corrupt him yet and I’m not going to take advantage of his innocence.  
“Oh but daddy you have the same problem as me.” He whines, his hands restrain themselves from touching me. Gently I tuck myself away and he whines.  
“I can deal with it myself. I’m a big boy.” Jesus Christ, it hurt though. Pulling him for a hug his hand rests on my lower abdomen, he starts to feel my abs.  
“Daddy you’re so toned.” He lifts my shirt up and stares in amazement at my abs, I pull my shirt down getting a little self-conscious about it.  
“Mummy won’t be home till tomorrow night. Do you want to sleep with me, daddy?” This is so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so shit but I hope you enjoyed


	6. Rough sex | Riding | Dirty Talk | Daddy kink of course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seriously don’t know how to summarise this shit. Z

Bokuto Koutarou, also known as The Owl, was a malicious, merciless murderer; his partner who bypasses the fact he is known to be a cold-blooded, predatory owl, still loves him unconditionally. Maybe it's Stockholm Syndrome or he's just totally smitten towards the maniac, but Akaashi couldn't bear to not be with his psychopathic killer. Nights when Bokuto would come home with blood all over him, the grey-haired man not even knowing who the blood belonged to anymore, made Akaashi horny in ways he never understood. Before he met the lunatic, he was a sweet, innocent boy...however now he's the complete and utter opposite. Akaashi would never forget the day he met his addiction. It was a lovely Monday afternoon, the psycho walked into a little diner where the pure-headed Keiji was awaiting his order alone. Instead of finding a new victim, the untamed owl found himself a new boy toy. Usually, Bokuto would have dumped the raven years ago but he was equally as smitten towards him as he was. As well, Akaashi is a great partner in crime; he couldn't ask for anything better. 

"I don't like the house," Akaashi mentions staring around the new victim's home. "It's so ugly." Bokuto laughs at his spoilt, bratty baby boy.   
"I got paid to kill the man, not be his critic or designer." Bokuto jokes giving a quick kiss to his forehead. "You know the plan right?" The maniac raises his eyebrow in question.   
"Yes, Daddy." Akaashi teasingly whispers, feeling up his chest muscles before walking away. 

Music blasts through the house, it is enough to get Bokuto even more psyched to kill. As 'Fear of the Dark' plays in the distance, he searches the house. Scouting out to see if there are any guards in the building. A little grin plasters his face when he sees his first victims of the night. Sneakily the cold-blooded owl slowly slits their throats loving the sensation of their life disappearing as he cuts their throat. 

Once he finishes killing all potential threats to him and his baby, he makes his way up the stairs. Where his princess was seducing the victim. Even though loathes the idea of his little, precious owl being touched by another man, he always knows Akaashi would only be loyal to him. Plus at the end of the night, they always end up dead.   
"Don't be shy, I will look after you." Akaashi flirtatiously whispers as he kneels down between the disgusting, fat, old man's legs.   
"You're a pretty boy. How old are you?" He questions as he runs his fingers through his raven locks.   
"I'm twenty." He replies as he plays with the man's belt. Bokuto's patiently waiting for the man to make his repulsive comment.   
"Why don't you ask like a child for me?" There's the punchline he's waiting for. As much as Bokuto was a psychopathic, murderous, ruthless, inhumane man; being a nonce is just disgusting and revolting. 

"You're fucking sickening." The owl barges in, quickly attacking the man. Moving him away from his precious baby. "You like touching kids. You're fucking low. You're fucking scum." Bokuto spits as he shoves his pistol down the man's throat and pulling the trigger. Akaashi's body heats up as he watches his boyfriend's back muscles tense and how his body is covered in blood.   
"Are you okay, baby?" Bokuto questions removing himself from the nonce.  
"I think I will be okay if you fuck me," Akaashi responds with a bewitching grin as he crawls to him.  
"Always horny aren't you?" Bokuto replies with an equally suggestive smirk. "Always wanting my cock down your throat. You're a good boy." Koutarou praises stroking the raven's hair, he nuzzles his head further into the grasp. 

"Please Koutarou. Please! Please I've been a good boy." Keiji pleads as he kneels in front of him, putting The Owl in full control.  
"For being such a good boy, you can suck me off." Bokuto offers as he undoes his belt, button and unzipping his pants. Pulling himself out for Akaashi to do his deed.   
"Daddy's already hard for me?" Akaashi teases as his fingers lightly grazed his tip. Bokuto's eyes roll to the back of his head as he feels Keiji's soft tongue lick the precum off the tip and the amazing sensation of how his tongue searches all over, licking every part of it torturously. Although Akaashi's teasing always does frustrate him, he loves the little control his pet has over him. He never forces Akaashi to take him in, he loves the edge. And Akaashi knew that. Tantalisingly Akaashi takes his head into his mouth, sucking on it to extract all the precum. Slightly moaning at the taste, he loves the taste of his daddy, nothing can beat it.   
"Fuck you're so good at this baby boy." Bokuto moans as Akaashi takes him fully into his mouth, not gagging at all. Gripping tightly on his hair as he feels his tip reach the back of his throat and Keiji moaning at the throbbing pain of the hair pulling. Drool spilling out his mouth he begins to bob his head, moving it as a tormentingly slow pace, enjoying the feeling of how Bokuto's dick is getting engulfed by his throat. Enjoying the pulsing head at the back of his throat. It is an aphrodisiac, it feels as he's been enchanted. Rapidly he moves his head back and forth, wanting to satisfy his master exceptionally good, hoping to get a good reward.   
"Fuck baby. I need to fuck you now." Bokuto pulls his off and helps him up. "Take off your clothes baby boy." Akaashi quickly takes off his oversized black jumper and black trousers along with his shoes and socks, leaving him in his feminine underwear; a lacy bralette, lacy panties with a garter around his plump thighs.   
"So heavenly." Bokuto praises as his hands travel all along his body, loving the trembles and goosebumps under his finger tips. 

"Sit on my lap." Bokuto places himself on the bed, he complies positioning his legs either side of his partner, both paying no mind to the dead body besides them. "How am I this lucky?" Bokuto rhetorically ask as he hands continuously roams his body as if he isn't real. Like he is a figment if his imagination.   
"Daddy please take off your shirt." Keiji begs as he plays with the shirt, Bokuto obeys. Akaashi stares in amazement, Koutarou's body is something out of a Greek myth. It is absolutely perfect. Effortlessly beautiful.   
"Fuck me." Akaashi whispers meaning it both literally and in shock.   
"With pleasure." Bokuto smirks, he lifts Akaashi up and takes his panties off only to to mid thigh. He takes out the butt plug out of him, he's always stretched for random occasions like this. Akaashi whimpers at the sudden emptiness. To calm him down Bokuto latches his lips onto his, kissing him tenderly. His hands finding their way to his nipples, playing with the buds through the fabric. Pleasure too overwhelming for Akaashi he starts to grind his hips, moaning at the incredible feeling of Bokuto's dick sliding through his cheeks. Beginning to get breathless Bokuto pulls away, adoring the look on Akaashi's face as he grinds his hips down on his cock. A stream of saliva falling from his mouth, his eyes half-lidded, the precum pooling out of his dick and how beautiful erect his nipples are. Bokuto can not take the wait anymore. 

"Ride me." Bokuto commands, Akaashi instantly complies. Not wasting any time placing his cock at his entrance. Teasingly putting the tip in and moving up and down on it. Loudly moaning at the feeling of the throbbing head rubbing against his walls is enough to make Akaashi go weak.   
"Look at your face as I fuck you. Such a slutty expression. You love cock so much. Always want to be full of me." Bokuto groans as Akaashi's hole full engulfs his shaft. Bouncing up and down harshly trying to gain as much pleasure as possible, the little owl's legs become weak as the tip of Bokuto's dick touches the bundle of nerves. Each upthrust Akaashi's legs trembled and his hips instantly falls down unable to hold the weight. Bokuto sees this struggle and helps him move up and down by putting a firm grip on his hips. 

As Bokuto helps Akaashi ride him, his lips attach to his little owl's nipples. Sucking on them thoroughly loving the feeling of the bud harden in his mouth through the fabric of the bralette. Whimpering lightly as the rough fabric grazes his nipples from the harsh treatment Bokuto is giving them and whining from the phenomenal feeling of Koutarou's throbbing, pulsing cock going in and out his cunt.   
"Fuck-Fuck Bokuto. Nghh it feels so ni-ngh I love your cock." Akaashi moans as his lover continuously thrusts upwards and brings his hips down in sync to hit his certain happy spot.   
"You love daddy's cock. You can't live a day without having your cunt filled with daddy's cum." Bokuto pants out as Keiji clenches around him tightly. "Such a tight cunt." He remarks as the hole begins to pulse around his cock.   
"Fu-Fuck my tight cunt daddy. I've been a good girl." Akaashi whines as he feels the head of Bokuto's dick leave him completely. "Daddy what ar-" Swiftly The Owl flips them over so Akaashi is laying on his stomach, without warning Bokuto aggressively thrusts back in. The new position makes both men get lost in absolute pleasure. Akaashi getting fucked into another dimension, his tongue sticking out with drool dripping down his chin. Unknowingly he spreads his cheeks further apart for Bokuto to get a nicer look at how his cock is invading his plump, bubble arse. How his cock shoves itself so effortlessly in and out, how the hole stretches around his raging, red head overflowing with precum. Unconsciously Akaashi starts to move his hips to join his thrusts, fucking himself carelessly and whorishly against his cock. Bokuto stops his movements and admires the sight of his lover roughly moving his hip to gain any sort of pleasure as one of his fingers plays with his nipple and admiring the sight as the boy turns his head around to show his lewd, flithy, saliva covered mouth.   
"Such a good whore." Bokuto smacks his arse as his hips move in a rapid and quick pace. He leaves a trail of dark marks and bite marks over his pure skin, along with hand welts over his thighs and arse. Gripping Akaashi's dick he begins to pump it in time with his thrust, edging the boy to cum.   
"Cum for daddy. Cum as daddy cums in you. Fuck. Fuck. Such a good slut." Bokuto chants as his hips move in a faster and sloppier pace.   
"D-Daddy! K-Koutarou I'm goin- Nghh ahh Nghh!" Akaashi moans as he feels cum fill his body as he cums all over his partner's hand. Before any cum can drop out Bokuto grabs the butt plug and fills him up again. Disgustingly Bokuto sucks the cum off his fingers. 

"Let's go home, darling." The maniac and his smitten boyfriend finishes getting dressed and leave the premises without anyone knowing what happened. Except for the people who paid him, which were spolier alert the police. So he wouldn't get charged anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please suggest. I really don’t mind what it is about.


	7. Innocent Akaashi | Daddy Kink | 69 Position | Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good tings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back hello

It’s been over a week since the incident with Akaashi and Bokuto is avoiding the innocent boy, running away at each chance he gets. The hormonal teenager is too cowardly to apologise to his childhood best friend, who knows nothing about sex or even the most common things that every teenage knows, the poor boy probably won’t even understand why he is apologising.

“Hi mum! I’m going up to my room, call me when dinner is ready!” Bokuto shouts, not even bothered to greet his mother face to face and he rushes up the stairs.  
“I’m not cooking tonight, you know I’m going out with Alaashi’s mother. He’s coming over as well.” His mother steps out of her room fixing her left earring.  
“Oya?” Koutarou stops for a second, furrowing his eyebrows and widening his eyes, opening his mouth then closing it.  
“What’s that face for? He’s coming over in two hours, please behave. Don’t teach him anything bad.”

After that wonderful conversation with his mother. Bokuto rushes to his room and locks his door, checking over it at least three times till he knows that no one will interrupt him. He needs to bash one out before Akaashi comes over.  
“Lotion, check. Left hand, check. Door locked, check. Jesus I’m disgusting.” Bokuto mumbles to himself, looking around the room as if someone was there; God was definitely judging him. “Shit I forgot his underwear!” Bokuto climbs out his bed, hurrying over to his chest of draws and pulling out Akaashi’s feminine pair of underwear. Tightening the fabric in his fist, the thought of knowing Akaashi once wore these drove him absolutely nuts.

Licking his lips, he closes his eyes and pictures the night. He holds the pair of thin fabric to his nose, breathing heavily into the piece of material as he pleasured himself.

_“Daddy said I’m-I’m a good boy. I’m~ nghh da~dadda t~ tha~!”_

“Fuck yeah, say daddy again Akaashi.” Koutarou moans, arching his hips into his hand, the thought and the smell of the underwear making his body jolt in pleasure.

_“Yes, daddy.”_

“Ahh-yeah-yes!” Bokuto quietly grunts, flickering his wrist faster. Moving his hand in a twisting position as he brings his hand down. A lump of cum forms on his cockhead, the mix of his precum and the lotion creating a vulgar sound as he pumped his cock. Gradually he starts to lose his rhythm of breathing but he keeps the pair of knickers still stuffed up against his nose, taking in the scent of his best friend.

_“Daddy- it-ah-hurts!” Akaashi cries, hugging onto one of his owl plushies, biting into the soft toy to prevent from crying out or screaming, his muffled whimpers and mewls sounding so sinful and erotic._  
_“Daddy knows you love it when you get fucked like this.” Bokuto replies, biting down on his shoulder, leaving his teeth mark all over his tan skin, little droplets of blood dripping from the teeth marks. “You’re daddy’s good boy. Endure it, daddy knows best.” He adds, spreading the cheeks of the younger boy as he rams his cock inside, observing how the pink muscle stretches effortlessly around his coc-_

“Koutarou!” His mother screams, instantly Bokuto gathers himself, stuffing his cock back into his boxers and hiding all of his masturbation things, shoving them all under his bed.  
“Yes?” Koutarou opens the door, putting his hands in his pocket and leaning against the frame.  
“I’ve been calling you for such a long time, you are so- anyway Akaashi is here.” She rolls her eyes, looking her son up and down, disgusted by his ‘boyishness’ wishing he could just have, at least one eighth, of the manners or etiquette that Akaashi has.  
“You said he would be a couple more hours!” Bokuto shouts, pinching the bridge of his nose till it stung.

“Order whatever you want! Nothing too unhealthy though!” His mother shouts, clinging onto her best friend’s arm as she walks out of the front door.  
“Jesus…” Bokuto mumbles, face palming and shaking his head.  
“Bye, Miss Bokuto. Bye mother!” Akaashi replies, closing the door for the two retarded.

-

In silence both the teenage boys eat their takeout, Akaashi tries to spark up a conversation but Bokuto is too focus on the painful erection to answer properly, so Akaashi gives up.

“Daddy, can we play like we did last time?” Bokuto spits out his drink. “Did I say something wrong?” He asks, grabbing a tissue and wiping the horny teenager’s mouth. “My chest has been feeling funny for the past week, you made my body weird. You need to fix it!” Akaashi mentions, leaning closer to Bokuto.  
“Huh? What? Eh?” Koutarou backs away, smiling awkwardly at the innocent boy.  
“Daddy!” Keiji yells, scrunching his face up like a toddler in a tantrum. Unexpectedly he, without hesitation, lays his hand on Bokuto’s groin.  
“Akaashi! What are you doing?!” Koutarou screams, holding onto the pretty boy’s wrist.  
“Daddy is being mean! I want to play with daddy!” He gets up from his seat and makes his way over to Bokuto and places himself on his lap. “Please Daddy, it felt so nice and I can’t stop thinking about your big boy thing!”

“Jesus Akaashi.” Bokuto whispers under his breath.

“I’m going to teach you so much baby boy.” Bokuto shoves Keiji on his messy, smelly bed. Before proceeding, Bokuto completely strips the both of them but just leaving Akaashi in his lacy panties that he loved so much.  
“So sexy.” He comments, kissing the feminine boy through the fabric, tracing his tongue along the outline.  
“Daddy~” He moans softly, squeezing his legs together and rocking his hips slightly. Bokuto spreads his legs apart and presses them harshly against the bed in his bruising grip. Gently he licks and kisses the tanned inner thigh, leaving a couple of bite marks, Akaashi’s legs trembled under his touch as they tried to close. Trailing his tongue across his thighs he sends a quick glance up to Akaashi who is looking down frightfully at the horny boy.  
“Daddy~” Keiji moans, hugging onto one of Bokuto’s pillows as he licks a strip across his covered hole, repeating the action many times till he tears the fabric apart and wets the area with his spit.  
“You’re hole is so pink, baby. I wonder what it feels like inside.” Bokuto comments, parting his way from the addicting hole, inserting a finger into him. Twisting and twirling it around, feeling up his soft wall. “You’re hole is begging for Daddy’s cock, baby.” He adds, feeling the rim twitch and gape around his one digit. “It’s so desperate after one finger.” He chuckles, adding a second finger along with his thick tongue, stretching him thoroughly.  
“Daddy it feels weird~ I want more!” Akaashi whimpers, grinding his hips down against his mouth and fingers.

“We can’t have sex today baby, you are not ready for that. But we can do this.” Bokuto stops and pulls away from the whimpering and drooling boy, he sits himself up against his headboard and calls over Akaashi, ordering him to go on all fours. “That’s a good boy, use your lips to make daddy feel good.” Bokuto demands, giving Akaashi’s right cheek a light slap, he pulls down the knickers mid thigh. Licking his lips, he spreads his cheeks apart and nuzzles his face between the two toned cheeks, kissing and licking at sensitive the area.  
“Suck Daddy’s cock or Daddy won’t play with you.” Akaashi sighs softly, grasping the older boy’s huge cock with his delicate hands, copying the movements Bokuto did to him last week. Pumping his base all the way to his tip, coating his palm in his cum and dragging it back down.  
“Put your lips on my cock.” Keiji complies, hesitantly he wraps his lips around Bokuto’s thick head. “That’s a good boy, now lower your head down. Don’t use your teeth. Yeah~ just like that.” Bokuto moans as he feels Akaashi’s soft tongue graze against the side of his cock. Bucking his hips up once he feels tip hits the back of his throat, letting out a loud moan.  
“D-Daddy you said you would play with me!” Akaashi reminds him.  
“Oh sorry baby. It just felt so good.”

Adding a third finger in, Bokuto spreads his fingers and uses his other hand to play with the younger’s smaller cock. Keeping a harsh grip on his base to prevent him from cumming.  
“You’re tiny cock is twitching so much, all I’m doing is playing with your hole.” Bokuto laughs, searching around his hole till he feels a little bump. Slowly he adds pressure, a loud muffled moan vibrates through his cock making him thrust his hips up in his warmth.  
“Fuck!” He grunts, restraining himself from thrusting into the boy’s mouth.  
“Dadd-Daddy can I do tha-that thing?” Akaashi asks, turning around, his face all teary and covered in drool.  
“Yes my baby.” Koutarou let’s go of his base and he toys with his prostate as he jerks his wrist up and down till Akaashi cums.

“Turn around.” Akaashi pulls away from his cock, his mind a little dizzy, Bokuto places him between his legs. Chuckling as he watches Akaashi take his cock back into his mouth immediately. “You look so pretty with your mouth so full with my cock.” Bokuto praises, stroking the boy’s hair. He entangles his thick fingers through his hair and forces the boy down all the way to the hilt.  
“Yeah take my cock like a good boy.” Bokuto grunts, thrusting his hips back and forth, his abnormal and sadistic side taking full advantage of the boy’s naivety. He continues to thrust and guide his head up and down his cock till he spurts all his semen down his throat, letting out a satisfied moan.

-

“How is daddy so toned and muscular?” Akaashi asks, rubbing his hand up and down his chest.  
“I work out a lot.” He works out most of the time to get rid of his sexual frustration.  
“Can I look like daddy?” For a second Bokuto thinks of Akaashi muscular and his arse and pecs would look nicer.  
“You don’t need to, but I can give you some tips on how to get a more muscular bum and ti-pecs.” Bokuto smirks.

“Let’s clean up before our mums come home.”

>   
>    
>  The way Bokuto smiles at Akaashi >>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would allow Aran and Kai to step on me and serve me like a volleyball and I will thank them and apologies for being a nuisance.


	8. Femboy Hooter AU | Femboy! Akaashi | They are both horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off the femboy hooters ting and I got inspired especially by [ @val_kurry](https://instagram.com/val_kurry?igshid=12fay28mszfl5)
> 
> Their art is amazing!!

Gently Bokuto kissed down Akaashi’s neck, he trailed his hands down his torso and back up to his chest. He reached into his crop top that read Hooters, he danced the tips of his fingers over his sensitive nipples. Slowly he licked up his ear and whispered the words:

“You’re mine, Akaashi.” 

Those swords sent shivers down Akaashi’s spine and made his knees go weak. Whenever Bokuto got jealous or frustrated, he became another human being. At times it scared Akaashi but most of the time, if not all the time, made him extremely aroused. 

Akaashi leaned back against the manager and whispered back. “I’m yours, Bokuto.” 

Bokuto replied back with a chuckle. The chuckle was a shortened version of ‘Damn right you are.’ He sucked underneath his ear, leaving a vibrant red mark. He left a couple of marks, he scattered them places men would see. He didn’t want anyone touching Akaashi in ways he is only allowed to. 

“Bokuto!~” Akaashi whined, growing tired of all the teasing. 

Bokuto ignored his whine and continued to torment the waiter in which he pleased. Biting. Sucking. Whispering. He brushed his hand gingerly over his groin, running his fingers delicately up and down the bulge. Smirking when he felt Akaashi’s body press against his for support. 

“Please~ Fuck me!” Akaashi breathed out, he nuzzled his head into the crook of the older man’s neck. He placed kisses along the defined neck bone, he ran his tongue over the veins. Leaving a trail of spit on his neck. 

“Baby…” Bokuto moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of the waiter’s warm tongue against his neck. 

“Are you going to fuck me?” Akaashi teased, bringing his hand down to cup his cock. “Are you going to stop teasing me?” He added, removing himself from the warmth of his boyfriend. 

“Akaashi where are you-“ Bokuto was cut off by the sudden impact of Akaashi’s hands on his chest which made him fall onto the bed. 

“I’m too horny for your teasing.” The waiter climbed atop of him, he held the manager’s hands down against the mattress as he leaned down to give him a kiss. 

He bit down on his lower lip, requesting for entrance. Bokuto gave it to him, opening his mouth slightly. The feeling of Akaashi’s eager tongue erupted a moan from Bokuto’s chest. Slowly Akaashi travelled one of his hands down to Bokuto’s pants, unzipping his trousers and unbuckling his belt with no difficulty; he’s practiced a lot. Obediently Bokuto kept his hand in place, not wanting to further anger his boyfriend. He continued to moan and buck his hips towards the younger man in desperation. 

Finally Akaashi entered his hand in, he grabbed his semi-hard cock and began to pump it at a very slow pace. He teases his tip, rubbing his thumb over the slit to aggravate his cock. 

“Are you going to fuck me, Bokuto? Are you going to fuck me hard?” Akaashi questioned, jerking his hand at a faster pace. No words were capable of forming from Bokuto’s brain as his mind was getting taken over by the blissful feeling of Akaashi’s hand. 

“Y-Yes I will.” He moaned in response, wanting to cry from the need for release. 

[sorry to break the sexual ting, whatever. But I just thought of Lightning McQueen and his ‘need for speed’] 

Akaashi stopped moving his hands and climbed off of the man, he rolled onto his back in the bed and yanked off his underwear along with the rest of his clothes. 

“Good boy. Now wreck me.” 

Quickly Bokuto crawled between his legs, lifting them up towards his chest and leaning his head down to meet his tongue with his rim. Smoothly he licked stripes up and down his hole, he licked his tongue from his hole to his inner thigh. Where he left a good amount of marks, he mirrored the same mess on his other thigh.

“Bokuto I said stop teasing!” Akaashi moaned through gritted teeth. 

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Bokuto responded, smiling sheepishly. 

“Just put your cock in me!” The waiter demanded, stretching his hand down to his hole, entering two fingers in himself and spreading them apart. “Come on my hole needs you.” 

With those simple erotic words, Bokuto slammed Akaashi on his stomach and arched his arse towards in. Where he then shoved all of his cock inside of him, he gave him no time to adjust to his size as he started to move at an inconsistent pace. 

“Ah-Nghh! Yes Bokuto!” He moaned out, punching at the bedding and clutching it between his fingers as he feels the side of his cock brush against his special area. 

“Fuck! Fuck!” Bokuto grunted, resting his head between Akasshi’s defined shoulder blade, kissing along the structure. His hot breath caused goosebumps to form all over Akaashi’s body. 

As he pace quickened he straightened his back, he held tightly on his hips causing the skin underneath his grip to redden. He muttered praises and compliments to the waiter as his cock disappeared inside his warmth.

A side smirk rested on his lips, watching how Akaashi’s hole wrapped effortlessly around his cock. Gaping and clenching.

“Akaashi, you are beautiful.” Bokuto praised, gently smacking his arse. 

“Ahh-Bokuto!” He screamed out, backing his hips in time with his thrusts outward. “This feels so good~” He crumbled.

-

“Hello, sweetheart. Why don’t you-“ 

“Over there. Look over there.” Akaashi pointed to Bokuto who was standing at the door, with his arms crossed and his left foot tapping. “You don’t want to anger him.” Akaashi mentioned, he then pointed to the customer from the previous night who had a broken nose. 

“Is there a problem?” Nishinoya butted in. 

“Please do not disturb the waiters, we are only here to serve food and drinks.” Yamaguchi included, pursing his lips in a thin line and tilting his head in a threading manner. 

“Please enjoy your evening.” Oikawa joined, slamming down the two customers’ drinks aggressively. 

“That’s enough.” Suga tapped the young boys’ shoulders to remind them that there are other customers. “You try anything with any of them. I have a husband in the police force who would love to lock up pervs like you.” He added before leaving the two customers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are near your parents please do not press. Ear phones are advised.  
> [ Bokuto x Akaashi](https://youtu.be/galP2EyeFpQ)
> 
> ✨👁👄👁✨ Its smexy
> 
> This isn’t good at all but I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I’m open for requests for Bokuto x Akaashi shots because I’ve ran out of ideas for these two.


	9. Alpha!Bokuto x Omega!Akaashi | Rough Sex | Multiple Orgasm | Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi are parents. 
> 
> Akaashi is stressed about everything, work and looking after Kai. 
> 
> Bokuto is away. 
> 
> Akaashi deals with his stress on his own.
> 
> However there’s an unexpected arrival...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rah this isn’t good but u uploaded it anyway
> 
> Enjoy

When Akaashi was pregnant with Kai, he pictured in his mind as to what Kai’s bedtimes would be: a warm bath, milk with a short story and tucked into bed with his favourite plushie. However it was the total opposite of what he pictured. Kai wasn’t the type to go to bed when told. He disliked taking baths. He shouted and screamed a lot. And he hated milk.

What did he expect, he was having the child of Bokuto Koutarou.

Currently Akaashi is staring helplessly at the floor as Kai runs around him like he is a prey and he is the predator. This is something Akaashi didn’t need right now, he had a long day at work and Bokuto was not home for some game. Everything felt so much worse when Bokuto wasn’t there.

Their ‘normal routine’ is: Kai goes crazy, screams, messes around and plays till his energy reaches its maximum. This is the best way for Akaashi to put him to sleep.

“Mummy I’m tired.” Kai mumbles, walking over to the exhausted writer like a zombie.

“Finally.” Akaashi whispers to himself as he picks up his beloved son.

Before Akaashi could tuck him in his bed he was already asleep, which was a miracle. Gently he places Kai on his bed, slowly he wraps the duvet around his small body and kisses his forehead. Smoothingly he strokes his grey hair, he observes his features. Frowning a little realising that Kai looked nothing like him, the only thing that resembled him was his navy eyes. Everything else was Bokuto which wasn’t a bad thing but he wished he could have come out a little more like him.

“I love you, Kai.” Akaashi mutters, giving one last kiss to his forehead before leaving.

With a long sigh, Akaashi drops onto his bed with his robe still on. He squishes his left cheek against the duvet and glances over to where Bokuto usually slept. Another frown makes its way on his lips, he truly missed the loud mouth but he was so embarrassed to make the first call. He always relies on Bokuto to do it.

“I want Koutarou.” Akaashi whines, punching his bed in annoyance.

He gets up from the bed and strolls over to their wardrobe, he opens the two doors and rummages through Bokuto’s clothes, trying to find the one that has the most pheromones.

“Ngh.” He moans at the smell of Bokuto’s Olympic jersey.

He rests his back onto the bed and spreads his legs apart, he presses his husband’s jersey on his noses and takes a deep breath in. Just from the smell of Bokuto got him wet between his legs. Hesitantly he reaches down and touches his hole, a muffled moan vibrates through the clothing as he enters one of his fingers in.

Slowly he pumps his finger in and out of his hole causing more of his juices to leak out of his hole. He adds a second finger inside his warmth and starts to spread them out in a scissoring motion. Teasingly he messes around his prostate, only using the tips of his fingers to stimulate it.

“I want Koutarou.” He whimpers, stuffing the jersey into his face more. Taking deep, uneven breaths to savour the husky pheromones of Bokuto.

-

Even though Bokuto was upset that the game got cancelled, he couldn’t help but smile silly at the thought of seeing Akaashi and Kai after a long weekend. The rest of the team stayed for a small holiday but Bokuto decided he’d rather see Akaashi than Atsumu’s face.

Quietly he goes into the house, taking off his shoes and hanging up his coat. As he goes to surprise Akaashi, he opens the door to his son’s room just to get a glimpse at his sleeping faces.

“Keiji I’m home…” Bokuto trails off, his mind going completely blurry once his eyes focus on his husband clinging to his jersey as he fingered himself.

“Koutarou!” Akaashi screams, throwing his jersey to the floor and closing his legs. Thankfully Kai didn’t wake up.

“You were having fun without me?” Bokuto teases.

“I was having a bad day.” Akaashi grumbles, folding his arms.

“You call me when you have a bad day.” Bokuto crawls onto the bed, taking off his clothes in the process. “Why were you having a bad day?” He asks as he kisses up his slender neck and pushes him gently down onto the bed.

“Kai was being Kai and my boss won’t stop picking on me.” Akaashi replies, allowing Bokuto to take over his body with his smooth yet rough touches.

“Does that mean you have to touch what’s mine?” Bokuto questions, looking down at the omega.

“I didn’t mea-mean to touch your jerse-“

“No, no, no. I’m not talking about that, I’m talking about this.” Bokuto sticks three of his thick fingers inside Akaashi which makes his hips jolt upward. Bokuto places a hand on his stomach and pushes him down softly. “This is mine.” He whispers in his ear.

“Koutarou~” Akaashi moans, he leans his head back and closes his eyes as he feels Bokuto’s eager tongue lick down his neck, kissing at the certain spots that made him writhe.

Carefully and gently to not hurt Akaashi, Bokuto spreads his fingers and scissors them. He twists and curls his fingers till he feels Akaashi’s prostate. Lightly he adds pressure, using the tips of his fingers to mess around with the gland. He continues to kiss all over Akaashi’s torso, teases his nipples with his other hand and tongue. Akaashi’s body found it difficult to react, his body didn’t know what to focus on: the warmth and wetness of Bokuto’s tongue or the immaculate feeling of being full of his husband’s fingers?

“Alpha, I can’t take it anymore. Put it in me.” Akaashi demands, reaching down to cup Bokuto’s cock, rubbing it up and down. “I want it.” He continues.

“Oka-Okay.” Bokuto responds, a little shocked at his omega’s demand. This happened often but it was a shock every time.

Quickly Bokuto strips out of his clothes, throwing them all over the place frantically. Once everything is taken off he crawls back onto the bed and immediately gets back into rhythm.

He teases his tip against the omega’s dripping hole, he uses his juices to slick up his cock so he can enter easily. Slowly Bokuto thrusts in, he drops forward as he feels Akaashi’s insides move around him.

“Ahh-Koutarou!” Akaashi screams out, holding onto the alpha’s biceps, scratching down as Bokuto enters more of himself in. “Wa-Wait-ah-Ngh I ca-can-ah!” He moans, tightening his hole around him and cumming unexpectedly.

“You’re cumming from just having me inside? Keiji you are so erotic! I love you!” Bokuto beams, kissing his quivering lips.

“Shut up-ah!” Akaashi replies, weakly punching his arms. “It-it’s been a long time!” He defends, now covering his flustered face.

“I’m going to move now, let’s see how much you’re going to cum.” Bokuto announces, his hips move outward at a slow pace, he keeps a slow rhythm to ease Akaashi.

The slow thrusts made Bokuto sensitive to everything, with each thrust, he can feel Akaashi’s walls clench and unclench, his prostate pulse in want. It made his head go all fuzzy and made his body weak to the sensation.

“I’m goin-going to cum again!” Akaashi whines, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels another wave of pleasure gush out of him. “Koutarou~!” He moans softly as he comes out of his second orgasms of the night.

Gradually Bokuto starts to pick up the pace, his cock is dying and he needs a release. He holds Akaashi’s plump thighs roughly, keeping them up against his chest as he thrusts deeper inside. He rocks his hips back and forth relentlessly, he ignores Akaashi’s pleas for him to slow down as his head gets clouded with pleasure. The sound of the squelching, skin slapping and Akaashi’s moans made him want to explore deeper inside of his warmth.

“Keiji feels so good around me~ I love you! It’s so good!” Bokuto groans, keeping up his harsh pace. “Look Keiji, look how well you eat me up.”

He arches Akaashi’s arse further up in the air as he thrusts down, he spreads his leg further apart so Akaashi can get a good look at his insides getting invaded so aggressively. Was it wrong for him to stare at the lewd scene in awe? Was it wrong that he enjoyed watching Bokuto’s cock disappear inside of him? Was it wrong that he enjoyed his womb being pounded by the head of his cock?

“Koutarou~ Ahh! Fuck another baby in me!” Akaashi moans loudly, tangling his fingers in his grey hair to pull him down for a needy kiss. He laps his tongue if his bottom lip, demanding for entrance. Bokuto is too focused on thrusting his hips in and out of the omega to take control over the kiss.

Again Akaashi cums with an ear-ringing moan, Kai definitely is going to have questions.

They went on for countless rounds, Bokuto lost count of how many times Akaashi cummed that night. Both of the tired and satisfied parents are not prepared for Kai’s curiosity.

-

“Mummy, why were you screaming daddy’s name so loud?” Kai asks as he plays with his food.

“Be-Because um-yeah-“

“I was just giving mummy a nice _back_ massage.” Bokuto replies for Akaashi who seemed to be offline due to the incredible amount of embarrassment he felt.


	10. Multiple orgasms | Edging for a week | Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto edges Akaashi for a full week and then fucks his on the seventh day.
> 
> It’s like genesis: on the seventh day god rested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy

Faint sounds of rocks hitting against Akaashi’s bedroom window disturbs his sleep, his rolls over in his bed in annoyance. Who could it be at fucking… three in the morning?! Akaashi mentally screamed. 

“Akaashi!” Akaashi isn’t surprised to find out the person who disturbed his very good sleep was his upperclassman, Bokuto. “Pleas-Please come down.” He cries, was this one of his tantrums or was he generally upset? Either one is irradiating, but Akaashi loved taking care of him during his sad moments, he doesn’t show it but he loves doting and taking care of him. It’s probably due to his unrequited love. 

“I’m coming, Bokuto.” Akaashi calls out from his window, putting on his shoes and grabbing his jumper.

“What’s wrong, Bokuto?” Akaashi asks as he closes his front door behind him. 

A sniffle sounds from Bokuto and rests his eye on his forearm to prevent his tears from falling from his face. “She-She b-broke-broke up wi-with me.” He sobs, running over to the setter and forcing him into a hug. “Am-Am I th-that annoying? I wanted-wanted to take her o-on a d-date an-and not hav-have sex, is th-that bad?” He slurs, wrapping his arms tighter around the smaller boy. 

“No, Bokuto. It’s very sweet.” Akaashi reassures, patting his back and rubbing his hand in circles like he was looking after a baby. “What do you want to do? What can I do to make you happy?” He asks. 

“Can-Can I fuck you?” 

The next words Akaashi was about to speak would be the words he would soon regret for the rest of his life.

“Yes.”

A simple word, but a word that brought nothing but doom to Akaashi’s life. 

-

Awkwardly Akaashi sat on Bokuto’s large bed, messing around with his finger as he stared down on his naked-hickey covered torso. What is Bokuto planning today? He wondered. It’s been three months since Bokuto and Akaashi have been messing around and each session with the older boy becomes more unbearable. 

Truthfully Akaashi first thought Bokuto was a mindless idiot who had not one sadistic bone in his body. However that was not the case. Bokuto has many sides to him that Akaashi wished he didn’t know about. For example his kinks, his favourite position [from the back as Akaashi’s face is smothered by pillows]. The worst of them was Bokuto’s change in tone and talk, when it came to sex or when they were alone, he would stop using his childish voice and stop acting dumb. It’s happened a multitude of times but it never fails to scare Akaashi. 

“We aren’t having sex today or for the next week.” Bokuto announced, Akaashi raised an eyebrow in question. “This is going to be a test to see how much you can endure without having my cock in you for a week.” He smiled, stroking the tips of his fingers along his jaw, forcing the younger boy to stare up at him. 

“Wh-What do you mean?” Akaashi stuttered, looking hot at the older boy with fear. 

“I’m going to edge you on for a whole week till I have you writhing and begging underneath me. Then I’m going to fuck you till you can’t cum anymore, doesn’t that sound fun?” He whispered in his ear, chuckling as he noticed the blush that formed on the tops of his ears. Bokuto kissed the top of his ear and stroked his tongue across the outline, he laughed lowly in his ear as he felt Akaashi twitch and moan from a simple action. “Already finding it hard?” He teased. 

“Ahh-Nghh~ Bokuto~!” He cried, holding tightly on the older boy’s shirt. “Did I do-do something bad?” He asked. 

“No, no. I just thought it would be cute.” 

“There will be a safe word. Say ‘owl’ if you can not take it anymore and I will stop.” Bokuto mentioned, gently kissing his lips. 

And that is where the week of tortured began.

* * *

**DAY ONE**

* * *

“B-Bokuto~!” Akaashi quietly moaned, biting his wrist to prevent his screams from coming out. “Can I cum?” He asked, turning his head back to look at the older boy. 

“No.” Bokuto simply answered, shoving his third finger inside of his Kouhai, circling them around and prodding at his prostate till Akaashi’s cold can barely maintain his cum. “I want to fuck you so badly, but I can’t. Fuck- you are so sexy.” He breathed against his ear, kissing down his neck, trying his hardest not to leave any obvious marks. 

Tears pricked the edge of Akaashi’s eyes as he fought back the urge to cum. “Bokuto~ Please~” He begged, crying more. 

“This just makes me want to keep you on edge longer.” He grinned, taking out his fingers. “Want my cock in there?” He chuckled as he outlined his fingertip over the gaping rim. 

“Yes~” Akaashi moaned, grinding his hips backward to feel the older boy’s arousal. 

“Tsk tsk.” Bokuto clicked his tongue, he removed himself from behind Akaashi and twisted the younger boy around. “Will this be enough to keep you full and satisfied?” He asked as he showed his underclassman a buttplug. Weakly Akaashi nodded, he didn’t want to extend this torture any longer. 

Akaashi grassed tightly on Bokuto’s shoulders as he felt the blunt tip of the toy stretch out his hole. Slowly Bokuto thrusted the toy in, going inch by inch so Akaashi could feel the spread and the smooth edges. He angled the toy so it would be resting on his overstimulated prostate, he wiggles the toy there teasingly. 

“Knees.” He coldly demanded, pointing his finger down, Akaashi hesitantly complied, dropping to his knees. “Suck.” 

Gently Akaashi licked his tip, dragging the tip of his tongue across the throbbing head, entering his tongue into his slit whenever he passed it. He stroked his tongue along his underside, gathering up all the split precum, he made sure to drink every last bit to satisfy the older boy. 

Reluctantly he placed his tip between his lips and went down, he hated giving head. Not because he didn’t enjoy it, it was the fact that Akaashi enjoyed it too much and he didn’t want Bokuto to ever find out. Akaashi flattened his tongue underneath his member making it easier for Bokuto’s cock to slide in and out and he adjusted his throat so Bokuto’s dick can go in. 

“Such a good boy.” Bokuto praised, entangling his fingers in his raven hair as he started to take control. He guided Akaashi’s mouth and down his cock as he thrusted in. He did give Akaashi time to adjust to the rough treatment, he carried on fucking his throat and pulling at his hair till he cummed deep in his throat. 

“This is just the beginning and your cock is already leaking. Akaashi you’re so lewd.” 

I wonder whose fault that is, Akaashi mentally returned. 

“What took you guys so long?” Konoha asked.

“We couldn’t find the bibs.” Bokuto answered, using his ‘normal’ joyous tone. 

When Akaashi first agreed to be Bokuto’s sex partner, he thought maybe their relationship may grow into something more deeper and eventually Bokuto would ask him out for real. He is a hopeless romantic, he's been reading fanfic since he was ten and has read over three hundred BLs, so of course he would have a twisted view on love. 

At least the sex was good. 

* * *

**DAY TWO**

* * *

“Bokuto~ This~ahh~ fuck me.” Akaashi whined, punching around his mattress. 

Currently Bokuto was stimulating just his chest. Licking, biting and all the sorts. This was slowly killing Akaashi, if he didn’t have something tightly tied around his base he would’ve cummed at least three times already. Bokuto’s tongue was just too skilled. 

“Tsk. Tsk. No.” Bokuto replied, lapping his tongue around his nipples. He gently kissed his chest, leaving a mass amount of hickeys and puddles of his saliva. 

First he would suck on his nipple, using just his lips to play. His other head would prepare the other nipple for his invasion, using his index finger to harden the bud, rubbing it around in circular motions. 

Then he would lessen the pressure on his swelling nipple and use the tip of his tongue to outline it. Flickering his tongue across the bud, he would quicken then slow then quicken again, he left his kouhai in frustration as he tried to finger out his next move. With his other nipple he would do the same procedure but with his finger, he would flick and poke at it, using immense pressure then no pressure at all. 

“Bokut-Bokuto~” Akaashi cried, his body trembling and writhing just from his nipples being toyed with. His body has become accustomed to endure this torture as pleasure. “I ca-can’t~” He panted, bucking his hips up to stroke his leaking member against Bokuto’s clothed thighs, using the coarse material to get off. 

“Go ahead, you won’t be cumming with that tied around you.” Bokuto laughed, looking down at Akaashi’s desperate hips rock back and forth. “So cute.” He mumbled, reaching down and wrapping his hand around his member, spreading the precum over his tip. “How badly do you want to cum?” 

“One thou-thousand!” That’s the only number and reply Akaashi’s mind could conjure up. 

“That’s a lot.” 

“Plea-Please! Please!” He implored. 

“No. This is the second day.” Bokuto let go out his cock and continued to play around with his nipples. 

His final step was taking the bud between his teeth, he would twist and tug at the delicate area. This was his favourite part of playing with Akaashi’s chest, he loved to bite at his smooth tan skin and his nipples. Even though he got no pleasure out of it, he loved the visual and he loved the cries of Akaashi. 

“We’re done for today.” Bokuto announced, climbing off of Akaashi and laying next to him. “I’m going home now, I have homework to do. Don’t play with yourself, I would know so don’t try to be sneaky.” 

* * *

**DAY THREE**

* * *

“Akaashi! That is your fifth serve that's fucked up!” Konoha shouted, walking over to the trembling and sweating setter. 

“I-ah I’m sorry.” Akaashi stammered. 

“Konoha don’t be so quick to shout, he may be sick.” Washio mentioned, crouching down to Akaashi who was sitting on the floor. “You don’t look good, are you unwell?” He asked, placing his hands over his forehead. 

In that moment Akaashi wanted to burst out a moan, the warmth of Washio’s hand on his thigh and forehead made him dizzy. He’s never looked at the older boy in such a way, but the three vibrators pressing against his sensitive areas could make him beg Hinata to fuck him. 

“Washio~ I don’t fee-feel well.” He stuttered out through his moan as he climbed onto the third year for support. 

“I will take you to the infirmary.” Washio said, helping up the second year off the floor. 

“Don’t worry, Washio, let me take him.” Bokuto wrapped Akaashi’s arm around his shoulder. 

“Are you sure? You’re going to miss out on practice.” 

“It’s fine.” 

-

“You’re so desperate, you start to move onto Washio.” Bokuto shook his head in disapproval as he rested the setter onto the infirmary bed. Luckily the nurse wasn’t in the room at the time. 

“It-It’s not like that.” Akaashi responded. 

“It looked like that to me.” Bokuto fired back, turning up the vibrators inside of the younger boy. “Would you like Washio to fuck you? Or Konoha? Or even shitty Kuroo?” He continued to tease. 

“No-No-No-Ah! I only w-want B-Bokuto~!” Akaashi moaned in response as he felt his already full hole be invaded by Bokuto’s thick fingers.

“Are you sure? I think Washio would be a gentleman, I bet he would allow you to cum. I’m sure he would treat you nicely.” Bokuto wiggled and curled his two digits inside of him, stretching them and collapsing them. Fiddling with the vibrators and poking them harder at his prostate. 

“But-But no one-no one makes me feel this g-good. Y-ah good fe-feel me.” Akaashi moaned, his mind losing its sense of forming sentences as he feels his insides get stirred up by Bokuto’s fingers and the vibrators. 

“We’re done. Remember no cumming.” Bokuto pulled his fingers out and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. “You can rest up, baby, I’m going to practice more.” 

* * *

**DAY FOUR**

* * *

Smoothly Bokuto parted Akaashi’s thighs, he placed gentle kisses on his inner thighs, he bit gingerly at the skin. Akaashi screeched in surprise as he felt his cheeks being pulled apart, the stab from the win hitting his rim made his body tremble. Instinctively Akaashi arched his hips up, spreading himself wider as he traced the movements of Bokuto’s tongue licking up his thighs to his hole. 

“Bokuto~!” He whispered. 

“You’re so sexy.” Bokuto breathed as he observed the setter’s hole. He trailed his fingers over the shuddering muscle, he dug his finger inside and watched in amazement at how his finger easily slipped in, how the walls clenched around the familiar feeling. 

“I wa-want more.” Akaashi murmured. 

Bokuto eagerly nuzzled his face between his two globes and stuck out his tongue, licking up and down his crevice as he fingered him slowly. He teased his hole with his tongue, he flicked his tongue across his hole, provoking him that he would enter but then he would pull away. To keep Akaashi begging for more, he would place the tip of his tongue inside his entrance, he would add little pressure as if he was entering in and then pull out, he repeated this till Akaashi screamed out for more. 

“Bokuto-Bokuto fucked me with your tongue!” 

Bokuto couldn’t resist or tease him any further, that plea made him go crazy with lust and need. With little patience Bokuto inserted his tongue in his warmth, wiggling around along with his toe fingers. 

“Ahh-Aahh! Bokuto! Bokuto!” Akaashi shook and writhed beneath him, he kept thrusting his fingers and tongue in and out of him, giving the poor boy no time to rest. Every thrust in, his fingers would stimulate his prostate and his tongue left no place untouched. “I can’t-I wanna cum.” 

“Three more days. Three more days. I will fuck you dry.” Bokuto reassured, drawing his face away from his sweetness but before leaving completely he placed a kiss on his rosebud. “I love it here.” He mumbled, he rested his face against his cheeks and closed his eyes in delight. 

* * *

**DAY FIVE**

* * *

“What are we going to do today?” Akaashi asked wearily. He was both exhausted mentally and physically, having to both keep up with Bokuto’s sexual torture and practice had his body on the brink of collapse. 

“Intercrural sex.” 

“But my thighs are sensitive because of what you did yesterday.” Akaashi whined. 

“That’s the whole point.” Bokuto replied bluntly. “There’s only two more days and then you can cum as much as you want.” 

-

Tenderly Bokuto smeared lubricant on Akaashi’s inner thighs, he stroked around the area delicately and made sure it was wet enough. Little mewls and soft pants sounded from Akaashi, the feeling of Bokuto’s rough hands rubbing in between his legs made him weak. 

“Mhmm! Ah-Ah~” He cried out, holding onto the bed sheets for dear life, was he about to orgasm from his just legs being stroked? This is so pathetic, but it feels so good! He internally screamed. 

Once Bokuto believed his legs were wet enough, he rested behind Akaashi and rubbed his cock between his crevice. Slowly he popped his head into his thighs, angling himself so he could rub Akaashi cock as he thrusted. He pushed all of his length in and began to thrust, holding his hips tightly and breathing heavily down his neck. 

“This is lovely. Fuck- Squueze them tighter. Stop trembling so much.” Bokuto brought a rough slap to the side of Akaashi’s thigh, he kept his hand there to add pressure.

“B-Bokuto~!” Akaashi whined desperately. 

“Fuck Akaashi, you’re so sexy. So fucking sexy.” He grunted as he started to bear his release. He held roughly on Akaashi hips, thrusting in and out between his legs harshly, rubbing his cockhead across the younger boy’s throbbing cock. The size difference also made the situation more erotic. 

“You were made for me Akaashi.” Bokuto moaned out, finally releasing his cum on his inner thighs. “Your thighs are my favourite.” 

* * *

**DAY SIX**

* * *

It’s almost been a full week of this sexual torture and Akaashi was at the end of his tether, everything and anything made him horny. Just seeing the naked torsos of his teammates made his cock throb and there was nothing to cure his erection because Bokuto strictly prohibited him from cumming. Even when he begged and told him he can do anything to him, Bokuto was stubborn. 

Tiredly, Akaashi stared down at the abomination in front of him, his gaze flickered from the sexual devices to the captain. “Really?” He questioned picking up the cat tail. 

“Yes, it’s the last day and I wanted to make it special.” Bokuto answered, dangling the cuffs on his index finger as a smirk played on his lips. 

“Where are these going to go?” The raven asked, holding up two vibrators. 

“Stop asking questions and put on the outfit.” 

-

“Now this is perfect.” Bokuto praises, wrapping his arms around Akaashi's waist and pulling him to stand between his legs. Softly he roamed his hands across his lower abdomen and rested his head on his stomach, humming in delight. “You look so good in lingerie.” He continued to praise as his tongue wondered down his stomach until it reached the hem on the lacy knickers. He took the fabric between his lips and tugged at them, then he let go, smacking the stretchy material against Akaashi’s skin. 

“Ahh~ Bokuto~!” He whimpered at the stinging sensation. 

“Wait! Wait! What are you doing?!” Akaashi gasped, punching at Bokuto’s shoulders to stop his actions. 

“Sucking your cock.” Bokuto returned, not budging even slightly from Akaashi’s weak punches and pushes. “Don’t you want me to?” Bokuto teased, licking a strip from his base up, kitten licking his head as he waited for his answer. 

“I won’t be able to keep it in.” Akaashi answered, holding Bokuto’s head away from his cock. 

“I got something that can help. Lay on the bed.” 

To Akasshi’s dismay it was a cockplug, Akaashi’s face twisted in fear. Bokuto’s done some crazy shit before but this, this was something else. Climbing through his leg, Bokuto grasped both his thighs and placed them on his broad shoulders to level himself perfectly to Akaashi’s cock. He lubed up the cockplug and pressed it to his slit, gently prodding the toy in, holding tightly on his base to keep his cock up straight. 

Once the toy was fully in, Bokuto turned up the vibration of the tail and placed the two vibrators on Akaashi nipples, turning them up too. 

“A blindfold?” Akaashi questioned with dread as his eyes got covered up by the black silk.

Bokuto started to kiss up Akaashi’s cock, twirling his tongue around the veins in the process and sucking up all the precum that dropped. He used his hand to pump his cock, stroking it in delicate pumps and using his thumb to mess with his tip. His mouth continued to suck and lick all over his cock. Throughout the torturous blowjob, he did not leave one part of his cock untouched or relieved of his touch. 

“This fee-feels weird!” Akaashi moaned, having the blindfold on made his body sensitive to everything around. The faint vibrations on his nipples rang through his body straight to his cock which was being tortured by Bokuto’s tongue and hand then the pleasure drifted to his hole which was being stuffed by a fake cat tail vibrator. Slowly he became dizzy from the mass amount of pleasure, his body didn’t know which one to focus on and the blindfold wasn’t helping him. Having this feeling of vulnerability made him angry but at the same time he enjoyed, he cursed Bokuto for making him a sex crazed maniac. 

“Bokuto~Bokuto…” Akaashi drifted off, falling unconscious from the overwhelming pleasure.

* * *

**DAY SEVEN [THE LAST DAY]**

* * *

“Bokuto no foreplay, just fuck me.” Akaashi pushed Bokuto on the bed and straddled his hip. He wasted no time discarding his clothes and pulling Bokuto out of his pants. “I’ve missed this inside of me.” He mumbled as he stroked his cock to full hardness. 

“Ahh~ finally.” Akaashi moaned in relief as he sunk down on his cock, entering his member at a steady pace so he doesn’t rip himself. “Ahh~ What the fuck? I’m cumming?!” He panted out questionably as he spilled his cum all over Bokuto’s chest. His cock wasn’t even fully inside him, not even half inside yet and just from the feeling of his insides being stretched out by his girth was enough to make Akaashi scream out and cum. 

“Miss my cock that much, so sweet.” Bokuto gathered up the cum that puddled on his chest and sucked his fingers, he hummed in approval. “I missed the tastes of you.” 

Without warning Bokuto thrusted his hips upward, thrusting the rest of his cock in and held Akaashi’s hips roughly to help him bounce up and down. Akaashi obediently followed his rhythm, rocking his hips in time with Bokuto’s guidance. Teasingly he wiggled his hips down which was successfully responded with a low grunt from the older boy. 

The movements were slow but hard, the raw falling of Bokuto’s cock brushing and stroking his walls made his legs and body quiver. The veins that ran up his cock carved their pattern into his wall. The feeling of his cockhead aiming at his prostate that had been overstimulated throughout the week caused a new rush of pleasure to jolt through his body yet again. 

“I’m cum-cumming!” He screamed, bouncing up and down on his cock faster and using less long thrusts as he cummed again on Bokuto’s chest. “Bokuto fuck me for real.” He breathed out, he pulled off his cock and rested beside him, spreading his legs apart to invite the third year to invade him again.

Immediately Bokuto complied to Akaashi’s demand, he crawled between his legs and held them harshly against his chest. Tediously he thrusted his cock back inside, he let out a low groan as he felt Akaashi’s hole tighten around him as he tried to thrust out. The rhythm was jagged and inconsistent due to Akaashi being reluctant to allow Bokuto’s cock to slip outside of his hole. Smoothly Akaashi grinded his hips in time with his long, slow thrusts that drove him absolutely crazy. 

“Ahh-Bokuto! This fe-feels so fucking great!” He cried out. “I love it-it so much~!” He continued to aimlessly praise. 

“Jesus Akaashi!” Bokuto joined, gripping his waist and fucking him harder and deeper, smacking his hips against his arse creating an echo of skin slapping together. Making the situation more lewd and unholy than it already was. 

“Bokuto~! I’m going to cum again!” Akaashi announced, bucking his hips up into the older boy’s grasp. Furiously Bokuto began to pump his cock, jerking his wrist in the same rhythm of him drilling Akaashi’s arse, slamming in and out at a ruthlessly speed whilst he stroked his cock. 

The combination of Bokuto’s cock rubbing against his prostate and stretching out his hole and his hand wrapped around his cock, was too much for Akaashi to handle and he couldn’t hold back, he let out a loud, drawn out moan full of indescribable pleasure, Bokuto was surprised at the moan himself, as he cummed for the third time that night. He writhed and trembled at the feeling of the third orgasm, this one hit harder than the first two and it was evident. 

Suddenly Bokuto pulled out, leaving Akaashi with the unsatisfying feeling of emptiness; his hole desperately gaped in hopes to wrap around Bokuo’s cockplug once again. Bokuto twisted Akaashi onto his stomach and slammed his face into his pillows. He pushed the head of his cock to his hole and shoved himself all the way in again. 

“Ah~Fuck!” Akaashi yelped as he felt his over sensitive hole being fucked hard and relentlessly by the older boy. When he said he was going to allow him to cum, he didn’t expect to cum a thousand times. 

Akaashi bit his lip and squeezed his eyes, trying desperately to keep the fourth orgasm from coming too quick but his body couldn’t control itself as he felt Bokuto’s cock plowing in and out his arse along with the rubs on his prostate by his cockhead. 

A quiet yelp escaped his lips when he felt Bokuto capture one of his nipples between his fingers, he rubbed and twisted the bud, giving both his delicate nipples no mercy. The pressure in his lower abdomen was building stronger and stronger, before he could distract himself from cumming yet again, his cock gave a twitch and began to pulsate as he shit his cum all over the bedding. 

“Bokuto. Bokuto! It feels so good! Thank you!” Akaashi whimpered out, his body falling limp from the unbearable pleasure and consistent orgasms. 

“You’re cumming so much, Akaashi. You’re turning into such a good slut for me.” 

Bokuto started to fuck Akaashi harder and quicker, letting out low grunts, moans and pants as he pumped in and out as fast and deep as he could. The harder Bokuto fucked Akaashi the longer the lingering feeling of his post orgasms stayed, the orgasm felt never ending. Akaashi’s mind was numb from the pleasure, he couldn’t even return to Bokuto’s crude comment. He had nothing but the thought process of pleasure. 

“Nghh~! Koutarou~! I’m~” Akaashi’s hips spasmed and his cock twitched, another orgasm flooded his body but nothing spilled out of his cock. Only the feeling of an orgasm flowed in his veins but the dull feeling of not cumming lingered in his core.

“Ha! You cried orgasmed! You’re so sexy!” Bokuto laughed, reaching down to feel Akasshing pushing cock. “Nothing. This is amazing!” 

“Shut-Shut up.” 

Finally Bokuto gave one final sharp thrust and bottomed out in his arse. Grunting lowly Bokuto began spilling his seed and Akaashi could feel the warmth of his cum dribble out of his hole. He could feel more flow out of his head as his cock twitched inside. It wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling but it still tickled his insides. Bokuto kept thrusting, groaning loudly as he fucked himself out of his orgasm, filling up Akaashi to his fullest. 

-

After a long nap Bokuto ran Akaashi a warm bath filled with bath salts and bubbles. He carried Akaashi to the bath and placed him gently into the bath, he sat behind the raven and began to wash him. Cleaning out the cum in his hair, chest and anywhere that he could find the sticky substance. 

“Ak-Akaashi?” Bokuto awkwardly called as he massaged his shoulders. 

“Yes.” Akaashi returned. 

“Do you want to go on a date?” He asked, rubbing his elbow down Akaashi’s spine to eradicate the tension.

“Really? You want to go out with me?” Akaashi beamed, turning around in the bath to face the older boy. 

“I-I like-like you so yeah.” Bokuto muttered, a blush rushing its way on his cheek. 

“I will go out with you, Koutarou.” Akaashi cradled his face in his hands and brought his lips to his, tenderly kissing him. “I like you too.” He confessed. 

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Bokuto screamed, fisting the air. Akaashi smiled, glad he can get back the original Bokuto and not the scary one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to be put on the electric chair


	11. Happy Birthday Bokuto

“Akaashi, what are you doing?” Bokuto questioned, gripping Akaashi’s wrists to prevent him from unzipping his jeans. 

“I’m hungry.” Akaashi wiggled out of his grasp and continued his actions. 

“Eat popcorn!” 

“But I’m hungry for this.” Akaashi rubbed his hands teasingly over his cock, tapping and poking at his delicate areas. 

“There’s kids in here.” Bokuto insisted. 

“It’s their trauma not mine.” 

Without further discussion, Akaashi leaned his head down and began to slowly suck on Bokuto’s tip. He licked the underside and fondled the tip with his tongue. Slurping up all the excessive pre-cum that overflowed. He wrapped his hand around his base and pumped in a well-paced rhythm, he spat down on Bokuto’s cock to wetten it to make it easier to jerk. 

Hums of satisfaction vibrated out of his mouth as he tasted the deliciousness of his boyfriend. “I love the taste of you, daddy.” Akaashi teased, he stared up at Bokuto - who was extremely flustered - and stroked his sizable cock against his cheek, giving the older man a beautiful visual. “Watch the move, daddy, you will miss it if you keep on watching me.” He carried on, he licked up from his base to his tip, capturing the pulsating tip in his mouth. 

“Baby… we can’t do this here.” Bokuto panted out, pulling Akaashi’s hair and yanking him away from his cock. “You’re such a naughty boy, Keiji.” Bokuto pressed his lips onto Akaashi’s slightly parted abs moist lips, sticking his tongue instantly. Exploring his mouth to his advantage. 

“You want to be fucked that badly? It makes me wonder if this is a present for me or you.” 

“Can’t I have fun too?” Akaashi flirted, reaching his hand down to grab his cock, he started intently into Bokuto’s eyes, challenging him as he stroked his cock in slow, long and frustrating strokes. “You lovely cock seems to be very happy, look at how much you are leaking. You want to empty inside me, daddy? Mhm?” 

Akaashi kept his hand wrapped around his cock and relentlessly pumped his cock at a snail pace. He flicked and twisted his head whenever he jerked upward, he played with the precum and occasionally would gather some on his slender finger, then bring it to his mouth and suck on the digit. All while he had a mini staring contest with Bokuto. 

Stubbornly none of them fell into either of their traps, Bokuto allowed Akaashi to tease and provoke him however he desired and Akaashi allowed Bokuto to act sly and uncaring - he just wanted him to beg. It may have been his birthday but Akaashi wouldn’t allow Bokuto to have his way. 

Bokuto entered his cold hand into Akaashi’s shirt, he ran his fingers up his torso to his chest where he began to stimulate one of his hardened nipples. Twisting and tugging at them, sweeping up and toying with them till they gained more sensitivity. Whilst he played with his chest he leaned down till his mouth was millimetres away from Akaashi’s ear. He started to then breathe heavily and let out attractive grunts which he knew drove Akaashi crazy. 

“Ahh baby, you are doing so well, stroking daddy’s cock so good.” He praised him. 

“Your body has become so sensitive and so lewd… all just for me.” 

“Aww baby you leaking through your trouser, all I’ve done is played with your tits.” 

Bokuto whispered countless praises and compliments to Akaashi, this slowly made Akaashi lose control but it wasn’t enough for him to forfeit. Although the praises made his home twitch and his cock leak, he stubbornly denied. He was going to win this. 

“Daddy, I love it when you play with me… it makes me feel so good… ahh… daddy.” 

“My hole is twitching so much for you daddy, it wants to be filled with you.”

“My nipples hurt… you’re playing with them too roughly daddy!” 

With a hesitant moan and unwanted grunt, Bokuto leaned his head back and gave in, Akaashi was impossible to win against. He gripped tightly on the armrest and put his lower lip to prevent his moans from escaping. 

Proudly Akaashi watched Bokuto fall apart under his touch, he withered and grunted so sexily. The visual was absolutely immaculate - he’s definitely going to use this as wank off material for when Bokuto’s not home to fuck him. 

His slender fingers drift up and down his cock in hurried motions as the movie comes to its clause. Now he used both his hands to finish him off and he placed his lips around his head for when he cums. He twists and jerks roughly, sometimes he would massage his balls and then go back to messing with his cock. 

“Akaashi… ahh fuck baby!” Bokuto panted out, he arched his hips and tightened his grasp around the armrest as he shot his semen into Akaashi’s mouth. Moaning and grunting quietly. 

“Happy birthday, daddy.” Akaashi whispered in his ear as he cleaned his lips with his hand. 

-

“Daddy?” A little boy walked up to Bokuto. 

“Does it look like I’m your daddy- oh! Oh! Shit!”


End file.
